Doble Apuesta
by Gaiasole
Summary: En la vida del general de brigada Mustang y su teniente velar por el interés que los había llevado a enlistarse en el ejercito era la prioridad, una vez que él lograra el máximo titulo dentro del ejército, ¿Seguiría ella a su lado? Terminado.
1. Introducción

**DOBLE APUESTA**

**INTRODUCCION**

**POR: EROL**

Roy desistió de seguir el informe sobre los últimos progresos en Ishbal, levantó la vista solo para encontrar a sus subordinados apurados en papeleo y llamadas que atender, el ahora general de brigada había permanecido fiel a sus principios. A pesar de todo. Sus más fieles compañeros, todos ellos, habían hecho un sin fin de trabajos para permanecer a lado del alquimista de la flama, Havoc levantó una ceja como preguntándose porque el general los observaba.

— ¿Sucede algo jefe?

— En absoluto- fue la respuesta seca de Roy.

Havoc dejo escapar más humo de su cigarro y siguió en lo suyo, los demás parecieron no interesarse por el tema, que Roy se distrajera era algo de lo más común, pero que en su mente el alquimista de la flama estudiara a cada uno de ellos era algo que se reservaba para si mismo. Un miembro del ejercito, aún más un general sabía que un buen soldado era vital para ganar las batallas, lo que Roy no sabía explicarse era como esos cinco hombres a los que también se refería como amigos le resultaban un _doble_ problema.

Sabía que en las batallas cada uno contaba con cualidades que evitaban el riesgo de morir en ella, Breda por ejemplo parecía nunca tener pista de nada, aún así era el más astuto de sus hombres, la información, filtración y el poder contar con ella corría cargo del hombre que siempre parecía despreocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Falman había regresado del norte para unirse a la reconstrucción de Ishbal, el hombre tenía más experiencia en batalla, en eludirla, afrontarla y hasta terminarla, que cualquiera de los otros miembros de su equipo, además tenía una memoria que hacía que los mapas quedaran de lado, cada plano, cada trazo de ciudad central estaba grabado en su memoria igual que muchos sucesos referentes al ejercito.

El más joven del grupo era un experto en tecnologías, Kain le recordaba un poco a la amiga de acero, siempre desmontando aparatos, indagando en su creación, en la forma que funcionaban, curioso por saber más de la tecnología y el progreso de la misma, además siempre parecía atento a los demás especialmente a Riza, parecía que la teniente era un modelo a seguir para el chaval. O al menos eso se imaginaba él.

Roy miro como Havoc terminaba con el cigarrillo y se apuraba a encender otro, Roy levantó un dedo y el cigarrillo quedo reducido a cenizas, el humo comenzaba a hartar al general destinado en Ishbal. Havoc le miro desconcertado pero no hizo intentó de encender otro.

Havoc no tenía ninguna habilidad especial que no tuviera cualquier otro miembro entrenado del ejercitó, es decir, destreza en armas, tácticas de batalla o en el mejor de los casos un mínimo conocimiento de alquimia. Lo que hacía que Havoc fuera tan bueno no era su entrenamiento, Jean había conseguido perder algo que ningún entrenamiento por duro que fuere conseguía: el miedo.

— General tiene una llamada de central.

— Ahora atiendo teniente.

Riza asintió sin darse cuenta como el general ignoraba el timbre del teléfono y en su lugar observaba al mejor de sus hombres, la ironía de que fuera mujer no hacía sino provocarlo más. Porque la astucia de Breda, la memoria de Falman, la sagacidad de Kain y el arrojo de Havoc, todos ellos los tenía Riza.

El _halcón_, desde la academia sus compañeros la llamaban por ese sobrenombre. En muchos sentidos esa criatura que surcaba el cielo y que jamás dudaba en sus movimientos, esa ave reflejaba a su teniente, todos admiraban que aún en las peores batallas ella se mostrara tan orgullosa, distante y que nunca fallara. Tal como un halcón en su cacería.

Riza era lo único que tampoco fallaba en su propia vida, siempre lo mantenía en vereda, era su guardián, se mantenía en pie de guerra para velar por el interés que los había llevado a ambos al ejercito, el camino parecía llegar cada vez más a su meta, ser führer no se proyectaba como un largo camino a recorrer, por lo mismo el general se preguntaba si ella seguiría a su lado una vez que el lograra el máximo titulo dentro del ejército.

— General de brigada Mustang al habla.

— General se solicita su inmediata presencia en ciudad central, se trata de un asunto de máxima prioridad.

— ¿Referente a qué?

— La salud mermada del führer a empeorado señor, se espera su deceso en las próximas horas.

— Me pondré en marcha ahora mismo.

— Estaremos atentos a su llegada señor.

El camino parecía empezar a llegar a su punto culmine, Mustang se preguntaba que tan solitario sería seguir por ese camino.

X — X — X

X **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** X

X — X — X


	2. Capituo I: La herencia de un führer

**DOBLE APUESTA**

**CAPITULO I: ****LA HERENCIA DE UN FÜHRER**

El cuartel general había terminado de reconstruirse tres años antes, la muerte de la gran mayoría de los generales, del führer y del hijo de este había sido una noticia que había recorrido el país, los únicos generales que alguna vez habían sido nombrados por el propio King Bradley habían regresado a central tras el nombramiento de Grumman y ninguno de ellos parecía tener interés alguno en el puesto.

— Bienvenido a central general Mustang- saludo un cabo al estilo militar— Se ha destinado una oficina en central para usted y su equipo señor.

— Descanse- ordeno el general— dígame cabo, ¿Han llegado ya todos los generales?

— Si señor, usted es el último en llegar, si me permite decirlo señor también es el que más lejos se encontraba de central.

— ¿De verdad lo cree cabo? Tal vez decida mudarme a central permanentemente.

— Muchos soldados así lo desean señor, general debo entregarle este sobre- el cabo extendió un sobre membretado que llevaba el sello del führer— Se me dio la orden de pedirle que no lo abra hasta que la muerte del führer haya sido confirmada.

— Cuanto misterio.

Roy aprobó la oficina y de un momento a otro el sitio se convirtió en base de operaciones del alquimista de fuego y su equipo, todos comenzar a sacar papeles de los maletines que llevaban consigo, Breda empezó su labor de investigar la llegada de los candidatos a führer, Falman y Fuery comenzaron a realizar llamadas, Riza siguió a Havoc que bajaba un baúl repleto de carpetas con información de los militares y de los ultimes acontecimientos de central.

— Breda- llamó Roy- ¿Sabes como se elegirá el nuevo führer?

— No lo se señor.

— ¿Entonces porque sigues en esta oficina?

— Falman, ¿Cuántas confirmaciones tenemos?

— Están completas señor, el cabo dijo la verdad, todos los generales han confirmado ya su llegada.

— Pero…- interrumpió Fuery mientras colgaba un teléfono— Señor creo que no le agradara saber quién llegó.

— Déjeme decidirlo por mi mismo cabo- reclamó el alquimista mientras ocupaba una silla frente al escritorio de mayor espacio en la oficina— ¿De quién se trata?

— Del mariscal de campo Rommel.

Una vena salto en la frente de Roy, de repente todo el equipo pareció mirar fijamente en dirección de Kain que lamentaba ser quién diera la noticia a su jefe, si alguien necesitaba alguna orden para desaparecer del campo de visión del general Mustang pareció recibirla en silencio, excepto por Riza todos escaparon de la oficina entre tropezones y apresurados monosílabos sin sentido.

— El mariscal Rommel, ¿Es ese hombre al que apodaban el zorro del desierto?

— Ese mismo- respondió el general en respuesta a su teniente que continuo sacando carpetas del baúl— ¿No te preguntas que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Lo sospecho.

— ¿Qué lo sospechas?- Roy entorno los ojos en dirección a su teniente— ¿Exactamente que sospechas Riza?

— Que no te agrada, aunque como siempre será por alguna cuestión infantil, muy común en usted mi general.

— Nada concerniente a mí es infantil teniente y para que lo sepas Rommel ha sido el peor tormento de mi vida militar.

— ¿En serio?- Riza sonrío entre dientes— Ha dicho exactamente lo mismo de la ropa militar, los rangos militares, la comida militar, la…

— ¡Para ahí!- Roy sintió que se le subían los colores al escuchar a su teniente.

— Odias la ropa porque el poliéster te pica, los rangos porque te confunden, la comida porque no sirven postres y…

— ¡Vale que me ha quedado claro!

Desde la puerta se escucharon dos golpes secos antes de dar paso al mariscal de campo Rommel, Riza se levanto de inmediato y realizo el saludo militar a su superior. La rubia solo lo había visto una vez antes durante la guerra de Ishbal, el hombre no había cambiado demasiado a su parecer, cabello negro, ojos verdes, de tez blanca y de la misma altura que el general Mustang.

— Descanse teniente- ordeno el hombre— ¿Me permite un momento a solas con el general Mustang?

— No podrá ser señor- respondió Riza.

— Así que era verdad- Rommel retiro su gorra de su cabeza y dirigió una sonrisa a la teniente— Roy tiene de guardaespaldas a una dama, parece que no hemos cambiado mucho Roy-Boy, aún ahora tienes damas que te cuiden las espaldas.

Roy supo que algo había cambiado en Riza al escuchar las palabras de Rommel, sin embargo, la rubia no parpadeo por el comentario o se alteró por la inspección del hombre frente a ella, eso pareció agradar al que llamaban el zorro del desierto, el general al que todos describían como un _enigma_.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre teniente?

— Riza Hawkeye.

— ¿El halcón?- fue el momento de sorpresa para Rommel— Entonces si has estado trabajando Mustang, debe ser que mi entrenamiento en la academia te sirvió para algo, al menos para tener al mejor francotirador del ejercito, enhorabuena.

— ¿La Academia?- Riza miro con una nueva expresión de respeto al hombre.

— Fui el maestro de Mustang el más cabezota de todos mis estudiantes- Rommel señalo con un dedo hacía Roy— La peor actitud que he visto de un soldado en el ejercito.

Roy sintió una gota bajar por su cabeza al ver un asentimiento de comprensión entre su teniente y el mariscal, hasta el momento lo habían apartado de toda conversación y aún más parecían haber llegado un estado de comprensión sobre el cabezota de Roy. Mustang chasqueo los dedos y una pequeña llama hizo que la atención de los otros dos se fijara en él.

— ¿Requería algo mariscal de campo Rommel?

— Solo venía a dejarte mi tarjeta, tómela usted teniente- dijo entregándole a Riza una pequeña tarjeta roja con el símbolo del ejercito impreso en ella— Que tengan un buen día- dijo retirándose.

— Señor- se despidió Riza en la forma militar siguiéndole con la mirada.

— Acércame la tarjeta Riza- Roy extendió la mano pero en lugar de entregarle la tarjeta Riza la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta— ¿Riza a que estamos jugando, a el que la sigue la consigue?- Roy río de buena gana y se levantó, pero al ver el perfil de su teniente opto por sentarse— Puede que no estemos jugando.

— ¿Has tenido guardaespaldas antes de mí?

— Bueno puede que haya habido un par de personas dispuestas a protegerme- Roy sintió encogerse en su silla al ver como el perfil se tornaba oscuro.

— ¿En la academia necesitabas guardaespaldas?

— Bueno en ese entonces no realmente je, je- la risa le costo un poco menos de altura a Roy que iba transformando en un _chibi_ Mustang.

— ¿Específicamente guardaespaldas mujer?

— Todas ellas horrorosas- Roy asentía fervientemente a la espera de un veredicto que se prolongo en menos de un minuto.

— Mientes- Riza ni se inmuto por el pequeño de ojos llorosos que permanecía oculto tras el escritorio.

La llegada de los demás miembros del equipo interrumpió el juicio de Mustang, Havoc fue el primero en entrar sin percatarse de la atmosfera asesina de Riza, el soldado se detuvo al ver a la teniente entregándolo un tarjeta, la tomo con cara absoluta de perplejidad e igual que el resto del equipo vio a la teniente marcharse sin mayor aviso.

— ¿Y esta tarjeta?- pregunto Havoc en voz alta- Tiene una pinta de lo más rara.

En su camino de paradero desconocido Riza escucho un sin fin de saludos y dejes de admiración, no solo por su rango y habilidades con las armas, sino porque muchos la consideraban el mayor atractivo del general encargado en la reconstrucción de Ishbal, la rubia saludo a todos con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento por los comentarios halagándola, se pregunto si todos ellos pensaban lo mismo que ella creía hasta hace poco, que ella de entre todos los soldados era especial para Mustang, que la confianza que creía que solo una vez el general había sido depositada en ella.

— ¿Entonces como va el trabajo con el general Mustang?- le pregunto alguien.

— Cualquier soldado puede hacerlo- respondió Riza y agrego— Es más papeleo que otra cosa…después de todo.

— Teniente el general la esta llamando- dijo Havoc que había salido de la oficina tras risa por la orden o el grito de Mustang— Después que salio el general recibió una llamada- Havoc se acerco hasta Riza de forma que solo ella lo escuchara- La carta ha sido abierta teniente, se trata de un testamento.

— La orden era no abrirla- comento Riza.

— Hasta que la muerte del führer no fuera confirmada.

— Comprendo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

X — X — X

X **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** X

X — X — X

¡Hola! Bueno primero que todo…no se que decir xD

Hem aparte de muchas gracias a quienes han leído el primer capitulo, quién agrego la historia a sus favoritos y aún más a las cinco personitas que me dejaron su comentario en el primer capitulo, muchas gracias.

Aparte de eso pues bueno este es mi primer fanfic largo de FMA así que estoy poco más que emocionada, la parejita esta claro es Roy-Riza, aunque estos primeros capítulos se enfocara más al asunto del führer así que espero que las pocas dosis de romance no disminuya su interés por el fic. Y bueno aparte de eso, la historia esta desarrollada más a partir del anime FMA: BROTHERHOOD que del manga así que si meto las cuatro con el manga, me disculpo. Espero verlas pronto, creo que el próximo capitulo lo publico a más tardar en cinco días, ¡_¡Hasta pronto!_!


	3. Capitulo II: El arte de ganar

**DOBLE APUESTA**

**CAPITULO II: EL ARTE DE GANAR**

**POR: EROL**

Mucho después de que la noche cubriera la capital de país, el cuartel de central seguía en operaciones, tras el deceso del führer las llamadas, cartas y la información que circulaba provocaba un caos generalizado en todo el lugar. El alquimista de fuego tenía un semblante serio, fruncía el ceño y apretaba la carta de Gremman entre su manos, las líneas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— Teniente- llamó- Lea la carta una vez más en voz alta para todos.

— Si mi general- Riza tomo la carta una vez más y leyó el documento para todos.

"_La lectura del presente documento habrá de realizarse una vez que el deceso del máximo represéntate militar haya sido confirmado. El documento ha sido entregado a cada uno de los representantes de mayor reconocimiento dentro de la milicia, en el se expresa la forma en que el führer así como sus cuatro generales más cercanos determinaron la designación del nuevo führer, dicho documento se resume en los siguientes puntos:_

_El nuevo führer habrá de ser elegido conforme al reconocimiento, labor y trabajo de los pasados cinco años, tras un discusión entre lo generales y el mandatario mayor, se ha determinado que tres generales que en repetidas ocasiones han dejado ver su intención de obtener el mandato de central, además de presentar meritos más que suficientes para ameritar tal honor han de ser considerados, dichos generales son el general del norte Olivier Armstrong, el general y también alquimista de fuego Roy Mustang, y el general del sur Ludwig Von Leeb._

_Durante un periodo de dos semanas los tres generales habrán de someterse a una evaluación, dentro de sus áreas, su labor habrá de ser evaluada por el mariscal de campo, Erwin Rommel, el general Fritz Dostler y el general Claus Von Mieth. Cada general entregara una tarjeta de presentación para hacer constar que es el destinado a evaluar a uno de los tres generales ya han antes mencionados, una vez que el periodo de dicha evaluación haya concluido los cuatro generales principales habrán de reunirse y exponer los resultados y razones por las que darán su voto al nuevo führer._"

— Después hay una serie más de despedidas formales y finalmente las cuatro firmas de los generales además del sello del führer- Riza regreso la carta a Mustang que miraba la tarjeta que Rommel había entregado esa misma tarde.

— ¿Qué sabemos de mis rivales?- pregunto Roy.

— El general del norte Olivier Armstrong posee…- Breda se fue interrumpido por el grito de Mustang sobre información que ya poseía— Entonces, el general del sur Ludwig Von Leeb fue ascendido a cargo del general tras su brillante expedición al campo sur donde venció a rebeldes en oposición al ejercito, King Bradley le nombro general tras esa victoria y le ordeno una especie de exilio tras su negativa a participar en la guerra de Ishbal, siendo por todos conocido este hecho así como la practica del general Leeb en el área medica donde se le reconocen grandes conocimientos, tratamientos e investigaciones que han…

— ¡Basta Breda!- Roy recordaba vagamente al hombre.

— Señor- intervino Fuery que en algún momento había sido designado al cuartel Sur— Debo informarle que aparte de lo que Breda menciono el general cuenta con la entera lealtad de sus allegados, semejante a la lealtad de los soldados del norte.

— ¿Realmente es así? Parece que hoy no deja de darme malas noticias sargento mayor.

— Es mi deber infórmale general- respondió Caín con un repentino sonrojo al recodar que el también había informado acerca de Rommel.

— Es todo por hoy, retírense todos— Roy se levanto y salio directo a la calle, se coloco el abrigo militar y la gorra en un intento por ocultar lo sombrío de sus emociones, si bien ahora sabía que su competencia se reducía a dos personas, y no una serie de homúnculos y quimeras, el hecho de que el trabajo de los últimos años fuera motivo de evaluación no le animaba demasiado, porque, después de todo cinco años eran apenas un suspiro para un pueblo tan devastado como Ishbal, además que la competencia tuviera dos de los más grandes regimientos tampoco le hacía gracia.

Roy movió un poco su dedo sobre la tarjeta roja que fue mostrando una dirección que lo llevo hasta la puerta de un bar, era típico de Rommel citarlo en bares, al entrar al lugar se percato de que el mariscal ya lo esperaba en una mesa alejada de las ventanas, vio un gran numero de parejas, varios chicos entretenidos en un _juego_ de billar, en una mesa había un grupo de solados que parecían de lo más cómodos, las camareras iban y venían, varias se detuvieron a repasar al alquimista de fuego que como era bien sabido tenía imán para atraer mujeres. Rommel agradecía a la camarera algo, probablemente la bebida en la mesa.

— Tardaste en llegar Roy-Boy, te entrene para que fueras puntual chico- fue lo primero que soltó el mariscal.

— Cerveza fría señor tal como la pidió, que bueno que solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos a su amigo- dijo la camarera a Rommel luego de guiñar el ojo a Roy- ¿Qué le pongo a usted soldado?

— Un refresco- Roy miro con escepticismo a Rommel— ¿Con que puntual eh? Según esta tarjeta me citaste hace una hora y recién llegas.

— ¡Caramba!- se río Rommel- Mi reloj esta descompuesto, ¡No me había dado cuenta!

— Tu no usas reloj- Roy vio como al camarera se acercaba nuevamente con un contoneo de caderas de lo menos sutil, agradeció la bebida y miro sin sorpresa la servilleta que acompañaba al refresco donde claramente se veía el teléfono de la chica.

— Hay cosas que nunca cambian- Rommel se río de buena gana antes de dar un gran trago a su pinta de cerveza— ¿Seguro que quieres ser führer? Porque te vas a tener que abstener de muchas damas.

— Pero es que no pienso ser como los anteriores, además ya sabes que las mujeres van primero que hombres y niños.

— No recuerdo que fuera así- Rommel sonrío— ¿Además que tan diferente puedes ser a los anteriores?

— Para empezar soy más guapo- Roy sonrío maliciosamente a la camarera que pareció achisparse aún más.

— ¿Y eso que? Los generales no vamos a votarte por tu atractivo Mustang.

— Pero igualmente votaran por mi, ¿OH no Rommel?- Roy desvío su vista a un grupo de soldados que parecían tener una celebración— Los votos deben favorecer a un alquimista, que además es soldado y que tendrá como su mejor diplomático un mariscal de campo, la política es lo tuyo Rommel.

— ¡Me avergüenzas Roy-Boy! Después de todo para que iba yo a querer que mi alumno me supero, ¿Qué maestro quiere eso?

— Tal vez uno bueno Rommel, tal vez uno bueno.

Los soldados que habían estado celebrado se levantaron entre risas y gritos de algarabía, al pasar al frente de la mesa ocupada por el alquimista y el mariscal se pusieron en firme y dirigieron un saludo militar a sus superiores.

— Vaya con los solados, ¿Bebiendo en horas de trabajo señores?

— No estamos de servicio señor- contesto uno de los soldados.

— No lo creo- Roy los fulmino con la mirada y les ordeno su inmediata retirada.

— Pobres chicos- dijo Rommel— Están un poco morenos, ¿De donde crees que sean?

— Considerado que fue a ti al que siguieron deberías saberlo.

— ¿Seguirme a mí? No veo porque los chicos del sur me puedan seguir, aún más es difícil entender que uno de mis chicos pasara por alto a soldados festejando el día que muere el führer, algo me huele mal Roy-Boy.

— En central es de lo más normal tal pestilencia.

— Entonces te veré en el funeral intenta no llorar demasiado, ya sabes que el agua te hace inútil chico, por cierto dentro de una semana tomare el tren a Ishbal asegúrate de que me den un compartimento cómodo, te dejo que pagues la cuenta, aunque por las miradas desde la barra puede que la casa invite.

— En una semana está bien, me alegra que me hayas presentado a los chicos del sur - Roy llamo a la camarera que había estado vigilando su mesa desde la barra— ¿Ya terminas tu turno? Te lo preguntó para saber cuantos tragos mas debo pedir sin ser demasiado obvio- dicho esto sonrío al ver la hoja de la cuenta caer en pedacitos.

Los servicios de führer se celebraron sin ningún incidente, las noticias sobre la decisión para elegir al nuevo führer había creado gran expectación tanto en el ejercito como entre los civiles, en ambos caso las apuestas estaban bastantes cerradas entre el alquimista de fuego y el general del norte. El general del sur resultaba un misterio para la mayoría, aún cuando en el sur se habían suscitado más enfrentamiento en los últimos años y donde se especulaba iniciara una nueva guerra.

— El tren con destino a ciudad Amestris partirá en cinco minutos, a todos los pasajeros se les recomienda…

— El mariscal de campo ya se acerca general- fue el anunció de Havoc.

Roy miro con malestar el caminar pausado de Rommel que en nada parecía importarle su tardanza, el mariscal se saco la gorra militar y sonrío al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Roy.

— ¿Alguna razón para haberse rapado mariscal?- pregunto Mustang.

— Conociendo su gusto para tener soldados guapas tenía que conseguir algo que desviara la atención usted general, seguro las damas se fijaran en su atractivo, pero mi calva no les pasara inadvertida, el guapo y el calvo, ¿Qué dúo he general?

Los subordinados de Mustang deformaban sus rostros en un intento de contener la risa, Havoc incluso se había ahogado con el humo de su cigarrillo, Roy no parecía nada risueño, iba a dar una orden a su teniente pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Riza que había aceptado el chiste de buen agrado. Rommel iba a ser un autentico quebranto de cabeza para el alquimista que se debatía entre chasquear los dedos e iniciar un fuego accidental hacía el mariscal o solo recordarle que las mujeres también eran el talón de Aquiles de su antiguo maestro.

Su maestro. Roy consideraba que a lo largo de su vida había habido dos personas a las que llamar por ese titulo había sido un honor, uno de ellos había sido el padre de Riza, Berthold Hawkeye y el otro Rommel, el zorro del desierto. El primero le había enseñado el arte de la alquimia y el segundo había hecho de la milicia y de las estrategias de guerra un arte a ganar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**X — X — X**

**X **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** X**

**X — X — X**

**¡Hola!**

¿Y bien les gusto el capitulo? ¿Qué les pareció la carta de Gremman? Ja, ja, no vean las vueltas que le di al asunto para elegir al nuevo führer, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias, primero por leerlo, y segundó por sus comentarios que me hacen VERY HAPPY xD, cada uno de sus comentarios los responderé en breve, espero veros en el próximo chapter que tratara sobre la academia militar del general Mustang, vamos a ver como se conocieron el zorro y el CHICO GUAPO :D


	4. Capitulo III: El zorro del desierto

**DOBLE APUESTA**

**CAPITULO III: EL ZORRO DEL DESIERTO**

**POR: EROL**

— Me parece que los viajes en tren no te sientan bien Roy-Boy.

— Estoy de maravilla- dije en respuesta a la provocación de Rommel.

— ¿Cuánto de viaje nos falta teniente?- pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Riza, con su típica amabilidad reservada a damas.

— No falta demasiado mariscal, escasos veinte minutos.

— Bien- Rommel regreso su vista a la ventana indiferente a mi humor, probablemente él era de los pocos seres humanos con suficientes agallas como para ignorarme, no me gusta ser vanidoso, pero es poco frecuente que alguien se le ocurra hacer caso omiso de mi presencia, o aún más de mis habilidades con la alquimia.

Incluso en el examen para convertirme en alquimista nacional King Bradley pareció mínimamente sorprendido de que alguien fuera capaz de dominar un elemento tan complejo como el fuego, pero Rommel era asunto aparte. El hombre no se preocupaba de que algún soldado le agradase y mucho menos agradarle el mismo a alguien más, incluso Bradley se daba cuenta que manejar a Rommel era causa perdida.

_**Academia de entrenamientos, ciudad del este…**_

— Se te asignara una habitación que tendrás que compartir con un compañero, tienes suerte que no haya llegado aún, de ese forma te podrás acomodar a tus anchas, asegúrate de usar siempre el traje militar y de mantener en orden tus cosas, las revisiones son frecuentes y te aseguro que los castigos no son…para personas susceptibles, y bueno cualquier duda puedas consultarla con tu jefe de piso, los entrenamientos empiezan a las cinco así que duerme lo que puedas.

— Lo haré- dije en respuesta al cabo que me había llevado al que de ahora en adelante sería mi lugar de entrenamiento, desde luego pasar de la casa de los Hawkeye a un cuarto de máximo dos por dos era todo un cambio, además estaba seguro que a diferencia de Riza aquí no me darían una ración de más, por muchos trucos que yo tuviera, con mis escasos veinte años y bajo el titulo de alquimista nacional me sentía imbatible.

Lance mis escasas cosas en el primer lugar que vi, el orden no era lo mío, nunca lo ha sido y el haber tenido una madre y después una madrastra que siempre ordenaran mis cosas tampoco había ayudado. La única que se había negado a ordenar nada mío era Riza, tuve que rascarme la cabeza al pensar en la rubia de ojos de ojos castaños, era terrible para un mujeriego como yo que la única mujer que respetaba más que a nadie en la vida fuera la misma a la que mi maestro me había prohibido ponerle un dedo encima, ¿Entonce que mujer haría de mi un hombre de bien sino ella?

— Tócala y te juro que te incinero vivo- fue la advertencia de mi maestro en alquimia, nunca había convivido con una mujer sin tocarla, y mucho menos vivir con ella y con su padre que había dado la advertencia de prohibido tocar.

— ¡Toc, toc!- me gire hacía la puerta donde había escuchado dos golpes secos y la voz boba del que probablemente sería mi compañero de piso— ¡Toc, toc!- repitió el imbécil del otro lado, ante mi obvio silencio creía que el tipo pasaría y me ahorraría tener que gritarla cuan idiota era, mis planes se fueron a tierra cuando comencé a escuche unos grito hilarante que repetían incesantemente— ¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!

— ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- dije abriendo la puerta a un bobo de lentes que me miraba sonriente.

— ¡Hola!- saludo al estilo militar— Un gusto mi nombre es Maes Hughes, ¿Te gustaría ver una foto de mi novia?

— Ni hablar- dije cortándole el rollo, vaya suerte la mía, de compañero tenía a un bobo, cuatro ojos y encima casanova ¡Habrase visto!.

A las cinco de la mañana en punto, veinte hombres formábamos un pequeño batallón que sería entrenado por el general Erwin Rommel, que hasta el momento no había aparecido, a pesar del frío y la somnolencia presente en cada soldado yo mantenía mi mejor rostro de serenidad, de reojo podía ver a Hughes recargado junto a otro solado, el muy bestia estaba dormido de pie y el otro le servía de cama. Cuando regresé mi atención al frente pude ver que de la penumbra aparecía el que todos llamaban el zorro del desierto, la descripción le iba a la medida.

— Bien vamos a ver cuantos llegan al final del día, quién se sienta incapaz tómese la libertad de irse- fue el primer anuncio del general, para hacer que sus palabras sonarán aún peor una tormenta se desató en ese momento— Espero que les guste el lodo, ahora al campo de entrenamiento caballeros.

Decir que el entrenamiento era duro era un apenas un pensamiento lejano, mucho de nosotros ya habíamos perdido el abrigo, algunos incluso la camisa, el _dilema_ de una lluvia no hacía sino empeorar los animos, tuve que restregarme los ojos para ver la figura de Hughes que con cada nueva orden se lanzaba a grito de batalla, en serio, gritaba como poseso a cada orden, yo estaba deseando que el ruido de la lluvia aminorara el sonido pero no había manera, el general y su teniente segundo observaban el entrenamiento desde una carpa donde bebían café y ocasionalmente comentaban algo.

— ¡No resisto más!- grito un hombre caído, todos le observamos expectante a que se marchara pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento el general estaba frente a él, indiferente a la lluvia que empapaba su abrigo.

— ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar?- pregunto con voz calma— Piénsatelo bien, ¿Es todo?

— Yo…

— ¡Calla! En el ejercito no existe un YO, ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer por tu unidad?- Rommel frunció el cejo— Si es todo lo que puedes lograr entonces vete, aunque supongo que sabrás que estos hombres tendrán que hacer tu parte, ¿Lo sabes?- el tipo empezó a temblar, pareció pensarse mejor su decisión y tambaleante se logro poner en pie— La próxima vez que desertes recuerda que dejas descubierta la espalda de alguien más que a su vez protegía a otro, y a otro, uno es todo y todo es uno, ¡A trabajar!

— ¡Ya oyeron todos, a trabajar!- ordeno el teniente.

— ¡Ahhhh!- fue el grito de Hughes que con todo y los lentes empañados seguía siendo más veloz que yo.

Tras el primer día nadie más presento pega alguna al entrenamiento, esa misma noche escribí la primera de muchas carta que le habría de enviar a Riza, los entrenamiento se hacía cada día más duros, mi inicial antagonismo a Maes pasó a ser camaradería, aunque admito que muchas veces me vi tentado a lanzarlo por la ventana, el general Rommel era un misterio para todos, corrían muchos rumores de él en el cuartel pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta porque el führer lo había enviado a un lugar tan lejano de central.

— Roy dime un poema…- escuche decir a la voz melosa de Maes.

— Ya estamos otra vez, no entiendo tus bromas Hughes y no tampoco creo que se deba a tu selecto humor.

— ¡Que grosero!- chilló Hughes al tiempo que se deformaba en un fantasma flotante con ambas manos cubriendo sus llorosos ojos— ¡Pero es que sino mi preciosa novia verá mi carta muy vacía!

— ¡Llevas tres paginas escritas!

— ¡Gracia esta acostumbrada a cinco!

— Pues hazle un dibujo- el comentario pareció sumirlo en depresión o eso me dio a entender cuando se fue a un rincón con una nube negra sobre él, aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso— Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Estar encuartelado tenía cierta ventaja con las secretarias y mujeres militares, ninguna de ellas dejaba pasar la oportunidad de coquetear con un solitario como yo, que además era alquimista y que encendía fuego, cartas de presentación más que satisfactorias para cualquier dama y no tan dama. El escape me había llevado hasta un rincón oscuro en compañía de una guapa mujer que no había visto antes de hoy, Meg era un preciosidad de pelo negro que le gustaba dejarme sin respiración con cada beso.

— Roy-Boy, ¿Es verdad que eres alquimista?- preguntó con un mohín en los labios— ¿Tienes tu reloj?

— ¿Quieres verlo?- le mostré el reloj aunque por lo escaso de la luz no sabía si en verdad podía verlo— El führer en persona me lo entrego y me nombro el alquimista de fuego.

— Eso es impresionante Roy-Boy- debía tener el rostro blanco al girarme y toparme de cara con el general Rommel, basto una de sus miradas para que Meg se borrara del mapa, intente mostrar mi mejor cara de póker ahora que estaba cara a cara con mi superior.

— Buenas noches mi general- le salude al estilo militar.

— No sé si eres ingenuo o solo demasiado afín a jugar con fuego, está es la quinta ocasión que te veo en este rincón y siempre con una mujer diferente- el general pareció divertirle mi dilema, de nada sirve poner buena cara cuando saben tus sucios secretos— Me interesa mucho saber más de ti señor alquimista, acompáñame a mi oficina, ¿Qué tal se te da el ajedrez?

Seguí al general tal como me pidió, no entendía la calma del hombre o más bien no me gustaba nada que descubrirme en pleno delito lo mantuviera tan calmo, me llevo a su oficina, me ofreció una taza de café a la que me negué por mi naturaleza desconfiada, me invito a sentarme en una mesa donde dominaba un ajedrez, me invito a iniciar la partida y pasados los minutos me di cuenta como el general perdía sus piezas más importantes, el alfil, el caballo, e incluso su dama.

— ¿Es seguro que sabe jugar?- me atreví a preguntar, el general sonrío y me indico que viera el tablero.

— Ya perdió piezas muy importantes- le indique pero el solo siguió señalándome el tablero, mire con horror como sus peones habían hecho jaque a mi rey.

— Tu problema Roy-Boy es que quieres avanzar demasiado rápido, ¿Por qué te enlistaste en el ejercito alquimista de fuego?

— Para convertirme en führer.

— Entonces te aconsejo que cuides tus pasos.

— ¿Es solo un consejo o me está amenazando?

— Mañana te veré en el entrenamiento chico, cierra la puerta al salir.

De muy mal humor regresé a la habitación donde aún había una luz encendida, al entrar vi en el escritorio a Hughes aún escribiendo su famosa carta, cuando me acerque pude ver dos figuras deformadas sobre la hoja, al acercarme con más atención vi que las manchas tenían el nombre de Hughes y Roy, una vena salto instantáneamente de mi cabeza.

— ¡¿Se supone que ese borrón soy yo?

— Sipi- respondió Hughes sin despegar la pluma de la hoja— ¿Dónde andabas?

— En ningún lugar en especifico.

— Te quería advertir que tuvieras cuidado porque hoy llego de visita un nuevo general y no tolera que los soldados paseen por el lugar, yo y Archie le vimos llegar con su esposa, una listilla de pelo negro que llamó Meg, es de tu tipo pero no creo que te convenga liarte en esos problemas y… ¿Por qué estás blanco?

— Préstame papel y pluma, necesito enviarle una carta a Riza seguro que ella me aclara las ideas.

— ¿Las ideas de qué?

— De que hacer con tipos que te ponen en jaque en tu propio juego, ¡Es listo, es astuto, es un maldito zorro!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

X — X — X

X **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** X

X — X — X

Solo tres cosas:

¡Gracias por su review!

Ojala que disfruten la aparición de Hugues xD

El próximo capi estará lleno de Royai y una advertencia…va a ser hot, hot, hot!


	5. Capitulo IV: El alquimista de fuego

"_Estimado Roy:_

_Se por tus cartas que el ejercito se ha convertido en una disciplina cada vez más exigente para ti, por el mismo motivo me resulta difícil transmitirte el deseo de mi padre por verte una ultima vez. Su salud a mermado de manera considerable, el hombre que alguna vez te reto a pelear ahora mismo esta postrado en una cama._

_El medico le da apenas tres días de vida, desconozco el motivo que lo lleva a requerir tu presencia, no ha querido transmitirme otro mensaje que la solicitud de verte. Se que al ejercito poco le importa el deseo de un moribundo, pero si pudieras al menos verlo por unas horas te lo agradeciera, ojala que no te este pidiendo un imposible que además te cause problemas. Desearía enviarte un misiva más alegre, y poder hablar más de tu ultima carta, ahora mismo ya no puedo más._

_Por favor cuídate, y no hagas nada imprudente. Riza."_

**DOBLE APUESTA**

**CAPITULO IV: EL ALQUIMISTA DE FUEGO**

_Amestris años atrás…_

— ¿Saben tus padres a donde vas?

— Tengo dieciocho, no debe preocuparse por mi.

— ¿Pero entonces si lo saben? ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

— Roy Mustang, ¿Podría indicarme donde estás la casa del profesor Hawkeye?

— ¡Válgame!- el hombre robusto parecía preocuparse un poco más a cada palabra de Roy que se limitaba a verlo confuso— ¿Para que quieres ir ahí? Todos en el pueblo saben que ese hombre perdió la chaveta desde hace años, además tiene fama de violento.

— De todas formas necesito verlo, vengo para ser su estudiante.

— ¿Estudiante? Debería inscribirte en un colegio, no venir a un pueblo en medio de la nada.

— Quiero aprender alquimia señor, además termine el colegio.

En aquella época responder preguntas, aún las de un hombre visiblemente cauto, era una tarea fácil para Roy. El pueblo donde había llegado con la esperanza de encontrar al profesor Hawkeye era apenas un par de millas sin mucho que ver, tenía todos los establecimientos de un lugar pequeño, nadie parecía tan llamativo como el propio Roy, a pesar de lo solemne de su atuendo.

Con una maleta y apenas lo puesto, pantalones oscuros, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca, además del abrigo colgado del brazo, y que debía admitir, se veía tentado a usar para cubrir su rostro de los rayos solares, sin embargo las mirada que iba atrayendo en su camino le hicieron rechazar el abrigo, aparentemente el extranjero iba a casa de Hawkeye, Roy ignoro los murmullos pensando que la alquimia y su practica siempre era un tema tabú aún en central.

— Debí comprar una botella de agua, hace un calor del infierno- dijo Roy una vez que el páramo donde el diseño de una casa, presumiblemente la de los Hawkeye ya se veía.

— ¡El infierno!- Roy se detuvo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas— ¿Ha estado ahí?

— No, pero presumo que es algo parecido a esto- Roy se giro hasta toparse con una preciosa mujer rubia que lo miraba con la mirada más fría que alguien le hubiera dirigido alguna vez, ni siquiera su padre sabía mirar de esa forma, la extranjera lo hacía sentir apenas una presa que de un momento a otro sería cazada.

— Tal vez haya acertado, ¿Por qué no regresa sus pasos?¿No le asusta el infierno?

— Me asusta más la forma en que me mira, ¿Señorita…?

— Señorita- la extranjera le tendió una botella de agua, Roy era dado a la desconfianza, pero el agua en el desierto era un regalo que difícilmente iba a rechazar, el liquido nunca le supe mejor que en ese momento, solo se detuvo al verla marcharse.

— ¿A dónde va usted?

— Al contrario que usted, ¿No es eso notable?

— ¡Espere! Por favor indíqueme el camino a la casa Hawkeye.

— Es la única casa que se alcanza a ver.

Roy miro a la mujer alejarse rumbo al pueblo, era un tanto vergonzoso que se atreviera a describirla con más descaro que cuando la tenia frente a ella, excepto por la mirada fría, ella era un belleza, su pelo a media espalda lo atraía de forma irremediable, dirigió una nueva mirada a la casa antes de llevar sus pasos hacía la rubia. Estaba siguiéndola, aún cuando ella se había negado a darle si quiera su nombre.

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, suficiente para no hacerla sentir intimidada, ella se había adentrado hacía un especie de mercado, era la primera vez que Roy parecía interesado en las actividades de una perfecta desconocida, apenas alcanzaba a escuchar su voz cuando ella comentaba algo con el tendedero.

— ¡Riza!- la rubia respondió con una mirada gélida a un desconocido que se le había acercado, el tipo la tomo de un brazo lo que obligo a Roy a acercarse — dime que esta vez si tomaras algo conmigo, vamos preciosa, es la tercera vez que te invito.

— Es la tercera vez que no puedo, haz el favor de soltarme.

— ¡Porque tienes que ser tan presumida!

— Te dijo que la soltaras- Roy se acerco hasta alejar a la chica hacía él mismo— A la tercera debes rendirte.

— ¿Y este quién es?- pregunto una nueva voz, de inmediato Roy se vio rodeado por la pandilla del hombre que no se había tomado bien rechazo— Somos cinco contra ti flacucho, ¿Por qué no te vas?

— De buena gana peleare con los cinco, ¿Quién empieza?

— Nadie empieza- Riza saco un arma de la canasta de compras y disparo por a cada uno de los cinco hombres, cinco balas rozaron las mejillas de cada tipo que corrieron como su vida dependería de alejarse de la hija del loco del pueblo.

— ¡Pero que haces!- gritó Roy arrebatándole el arma— ¡Pudiste herir a alguien!

— No, solo a cinco- ella le arrebato la arma y la regreso a la cesta, a diferencia de Roy que se excusaba con las personas a su alrededor, Riza se encontraba inmutable al alboroto que había causado— ¿Qué hace siguiéndome, también debo dispararle?

La sorpresa de descubrir que Riza era la hija del profesor que había estado buscando fue mayúscula, ahora mismo la chica le había dado autorización de llamarla por su nombre, Roy se veía descreído de que ella fuera solo un año menor que él, por la forma en que disparaba un arma el diría que su aspecto iba del todo contrario a su carácter.

— Yo nunca he disparado un arma- comentaba Roy camino a casa de la joven.

— ¿Por qué buscabas mi casa?

— Vengo a pedirle a tu padre que me tome como alumno.

— Buena suerte con ello- el que ella sonriera en ese momento logro que Roy se preguntara nuevamente en que clase de lugar había ido a parar.

— ¿No crees que tu padre me acepte?

— ¿Para que quieres ser alquimista Roy Mustang?

— Quiero llegar a ser alquimista nacional y… ¿Te estas riendo?

— Mi padre te va adorar, como a todos los militares.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la casa Roy se dio cuenta del descuido de la misma, le parecía extraño que alguien del renombre del profesor no viviera en mejores condiciones, Riza era toda docilidad, lo invito a pasar, le sirvió una bebida y le invito a esperar en el estudio a su padre.

— Este cuarto esta sumido en oscuridad.

— Mi padre así lo prefiere, además pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí.

— Un hombre me dijo que estaba loco.

— Todos los alquimistas lo están- aún cuando el tono de Riza fue normal su mirada aprecio por más tiempo al joven frente a ella, nunca había conocido a alguien que le dijera claramente que su padre era tomado por loco, tampoco es que ella conversara con gran variedad de gente, menos gente tan clara como Roy Mustang. Era un hombre atractivo, eso no podía dejar de notarlo ¿Debería ayudarle a escapar de ahí cuanto antes?

— ¿No llamaras a tu padre?

— ¿Estas seguro de querer ser alquimista?

— Ya quedo claro que viaje al mismo infierno por ello, ¿Qué tan decidido estaré?

— Ahora lo traigo.

Aún cuando Roy había visto fotografías del profesor Hawkeye se sorprendió por lo débil y cansado que pareció el hombre, Roy hizo acopio de su valor y le deje claro que había viajado solo para ser su alumno y aprender el arte de la alquimia, durante su feroz discurso que duro cinco minutos también le aclaro que tenía intenciones de alistarse en el ejercito, aunque no abundo en su motivos dejo claro que era una apasionado de ideas liberales y progresistas.

— Hablas mucho- fue lo primero que expreso el profesor luego del silencio dejado por Roy- Riza dice que la salvaste de unos indeseables, esa tonta se olvido el arma, debo darte las gracias.

— Yo…- Roy recordó el incidente donde realmente no había tomado gran parte, además Riza si que llevaba un arma lo que a su padre no le provocaba el mayor congojo— En realidad yo…

— ¡Calla! Los alumnos deben interrumpir a sus maestros, primera regla.

— Si- Roy respiro de nuevo al poder decir lo que había estado deseando— Si maestro.

La alquimia fue todo lo que Roy esperaba, e incluso más, muy pronto se veía a si mismo sumergido en un libro tras otro, el profesor le mostraba como manipular la materia, el dibujo de los círculos de transmutación comenzaron a llenar cada habitación de la casa, las practicas y el aprendizaje solo se pausaba en las extrañas ocasiones en que un estomago vacío reclama alimento y cuando el profesor hacía visitas esporádicas a viejos amigos suyos.

Pasaron tres meses desde la llegada de Roy, en el pueblo ya todos sabían del nuevo y atractivo discípulo, las mujeres que antes no se habían interesado en entablar amistad con la misteriosa Riza, ahora hacían visitas más que frecuentes a la casa, el profesor las intimidaba, la fama de Riza como experta tiradora también asustaba a propios y extraños, pero la novedad del forastero animaba a las damas a seguir con sus visitas, el moreno siempre les recibía cordialmente y se mostraba agradecido por las distracciones femeninas.

— Iré a visitar al profesor Fritzlang, no tardare más que un día así que cuida a mi hija, ¿Entendiste Mustang?

— No será difícil señor.

— Y Mustang, ¿Qué pasa si le pones un dedo encima?

— Usted se encargara de prenderme fuego señor.

— Eso es y no dudes que lo haré.

En cuanto Roy vio la espalda de su maestro lo bastante lejos se sonrío a si mismo, le parecía graciosa la amenaza, más que nada porque desde que supo de la excelente puntería de Riza no se veía tentado a arriesgarse ni a una mirada al agraciado cuerpo, era una fortuna que aún en ese pueblo las mujeres revolotearan a su alrededor, de otra forma tal vez, solo tal vez se acercaría más a Riza.

— Lo que sucede es que la respeto mucho, no puedo sentirme tentado por alguien que solo me inspira respeto ¿No?

Convencido con esa idea Roy se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa, esperaba ver a Riza ocupada en el jardín que según ella había pertenecido a su madre, la rubia no estaba trabajando, Roy miro a su alrededor cubriendo su rostro con la mano, cerca de uno de los árboles pudo idéntificar a Riza, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el lugar. Le agrado ver la forma en que Riza mantenía la vista en un libro, estaba sentada de lado, llevaba un falda azul lo bastante larga para cubrir las piernas níveas, la camisa blanca que usaba era habitual en ella, aunque verla descalza fue nuevo y decididamente una alteración al pulso del moreno.

— Tu padre se acaba de ir, me amenazo con quemarme si te pongo un dedo encima, me pregunto si en verdad cree que yo permitiría que me eche un fósforo sin más.

— ¿Un fósforo dices?- Riza despego la vista de su lectura y miro dudosa al moreno— ¿No han estado practicando alquimia estos tres meses?

— Si, claro que la hemos practicado.

— ¿Y no te ha mostrado como manipular el fuego?

— Riza el fuego nunca se ha podido manipular, los libros dicen que es imposible manejar un elemento tan cáustico.

— ¿Eso dicen?- Riza asintió, sin querer se le había ido la lengua— ¿Ya eres un buen alquimista Roy?

— Creo que no, pero tengo suficientes conocimientos para poder entrar al ejercito.

— ¿Y cuando ocurrirá eso Roy?

— En tres meses me marcho, iré directamente al cuartel del este para enlistarme.

— ¿Tan pronto?- Riza regreso la vista a su libro— Bueno entonces será mejor que sigas estudiando, vete al estudio, ahora mismo puedes abrir todas las cortinas.

— ¡Será agradable tener el estudio para mi solo!- Roy sonrío y empezó el regreso a la casa, recordando el libro de Riza y preguntándose que clase de libro podía estar leyendo, _giro_ sobre sus talones hasta encontrarse con una cabizbaja rubia que empezaba a mojar la cubierta del libro— Riza, ¿Qué pasa, por que lloras?

La rubia se negó a responder o a levantar su mirada, Roy se acerco sin otro pensamiento que no fuera abrazarla, el viento comenzó a silbar más fuerte, la razón le decía a Roy que tener a Riza en brazos era una locura, el pulso se había vuelto loco y una especie de añoranza empezaba a crecer en el alquimista.

— Perdóname- chillo Riza— Mentí a mi padre, le dije que me salvaste solo para que te aceptara como alumno, el nunca ha enseñado alquimia a nadie ni si quiera a su propia familia, mi madre y yo, siempre nos tuvo ajenas, a los extraños que se presentaban los botaba de muy mala forma por eso tiene fama de loco.

— ¿Y eso debo perdonarte?- Roy sonrío y de forma casi mecánica poso un beso en la cabellera rubia— Gracias por ayudarme.

— No es lo único Roy, no lo hizo por ayudarte la verdad es que… me sentía un poco sola.

— A tu edad es de lo más normal, deberías salir más con chicos e ir de paseo con amigas, no esta bien ocultarse Riza ¿Qué podrías ocultar tú?

— Que me enamore de ti- pronuncio Riza en su pensamiento pero opto por callarse las palabras en su boca, ella misma había visto cuantas mujeres le habían dicho lo mismo a Roy, y la forma en que el moreno les respondía, podía amarlas apenas un momento, aún cuando en su mente la idea de alcanzar su meta no desapareciera un instante, el corazón del alquimista ya pertenecía a un sinfín de personas, Roy Mustang era más noble de lo que convenía, en el ejercito esa nobleza le serviría de bien poco.

Pasaron los meses, Roy se enlisto en el ejercito, Riza recibió cartas desde el primer día que el llego a su cuartel y en el tiempo transcurrido ocurrió que el padre de la rubia enfermo de tal forma que el medico le pronostico apenas unos días de vida. Con maleta en mano, y en su uniforme militar Roy llego a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de su maestro y verlo morir en sus brazos. El funeral fue sencillo, apenas Roy, Riza y algunos viejos amigos del profesor le despidieron.

— Si hubiera sabido Riza, habría esperado mas para enlistarme.

— ¿Pero que dices? Esperaste toda tu vida para hacerlo, además creo que haberte tenido como alumno animo a papá estos últimos meses.

— ¿Toda una vida eh? A veces escucho a tu padre diciéndome lo malo que es ser un perro del ejercito, a veces es tan duro ver como los soldados creen tan poco en que la prioridad es cuidar de las personas, hay muchos que solo están por sus padres, y hay tanta discriminación por las diferencias.

— ¿En verdad crees en proteger a las personas?

— Pongo mi vida en ello Riza.

— Roy, ¿Recuerdas de la vez que te hable de la alquimia de fuego?

— Sí, aún no logro descubrir que leías bajo ese árbol.

— Concéntrate Roy, te daré la investigación de mi padre. Te ayudará a convertirte en el alquimista de fuego.

X — X — X

X **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** X

X — X — X

¿Y bien…le gusto el capitulo? Si le gusto marque _01-800 REVIEW_.

¿En verdad, le ha disgustado? Entonces marque _01-900 REVIEW_.

¿Aún no lo tiene claro? Entonces presione ctrl+flecha arriba y lea de nuevo.

Si ninguna de estas opciones le convenció, espere a ver el próximo capitulo, igual y _**Alphonse Elric**_ le termina de convencer. Gracias :D


	6. Capitulo V: Los secretos de Ishbal

**CAPITULO V: LOS SECRETOS DE ISHBAL**

**POR: EROL**

Riza sonrío a Black Hayate que como siempre mostraba una emoción carente de toda intención al verla, debía admitir que su fiel amigo era causa de renovada energía para la teniente, apenas cinco días atrás tanto ella como el equipo entero del general Mustang había regresado a Ishbal, el viaje en el tren había sufrido una novedad con la constante grilla entre Roy y el mariscal Rommel.

— ¿Todo tranquilo Hayate?

Como única respuesta el perro movió la cola alegremente. En Ishbal Riza había podido rentar una casa, en central semejante idea era del todo imposible, la ciudad estaba abarrotada en cambio el desierto, según lo dicho por Roy, ofrecía nuevas oportunidades, ese desierto era lo primero que había visto el general una vez que se vio curado por Marco con ayuda de la piedra filosofal.

— Seguro tienes hambre- comentaba Riza al perro que se mantenía firme en sus cuatro patas— En cuanto acomode la compra ambos cenaremos.

Últimamente el trabajo en el cuartel era lo suficientemente pesado para hacer que sus horas laborales se incrementaran hasta el anochecer, no le importaba trabajar, esa era su vida después de todo, tampoco le molestaba lo limpio del cielo en el desierto, pero el frío que cernía la noche de Ishbal era tema aparte, porque no estaba acostumbra a ese clima que helaba.

— Lo primero es un café- pensó Riza antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta trasera abrirse, sin mucha sorpresa observo a un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza el movimiento de este atrajo la atención del canino que quitado de toda pena se restregó contra el general de brigada Mustang.

— Has crecido un par de centímetros a los lados- observo Roy— En serio Black Hayate debes parar de hacerlo o llevaras a Riza a la quiebra.

— Tú comes más que él- el comentario formo una mueca en Roy pensando que ciertamente el devoraba mayor alimento que el caniche.

— Bueno pero él vive aquí y yo apenas vengo esporádicamente, ¿A que si?

— En un momento estará la cena- se resigno a decir Riza.

— Te puedo ayudar a encender el fuego- bromeo Roy.

— Para eso hay fósforos- le corto Riza que siempre terminaba las bromas del pelinegro dejándolo en un estado devastado, en general la rubia lo hacía verse y sentirse como un completo inútil.

Roy se acomodo en la mesa del que se suponía era el comedor, nunca había aprobado del todo los lugares que su teniente acostumbraba vivir, por lo regular siempre tenían apenas lo básico y no se encontraban demasiado lejos del cuartel general, lo que era practico y peligroso a la vez, al menos Riza era tan reservada que solo él podía localizarla, esa reserva era un lujo para alguien del ejercito y el alquimista prefería que se mantuviera así, en todo caso nunca nadie interrumpía esos momentos en que el siempre serio general Mustang visitaba a su subordinada.

— Últimamente acostumbras venir, solo aclárame si es por esos soldados del sur que te siguen o porque tienes en tu casa al mariscal de campo.

— ¡Es terrible!- Roy tuvo el mal tino de ponerse nervioso, el chasquear sus dedos era signo inequívoco de ello— Rommel es un pesado pasamos casi todo el día juntos y aún en mi casa debo verlo.

— Tu le ofreciste alojarlo, además es probable que el ya este cansado de vivir con alguien tan desorganizado como tú.

— Un general solo tiene tiempo para el orden de…- Roy no termino la frase, Riza había colocado un plato frente a él y su estomago y mente quedaron conectados en ese preciso momento.

El alquimista estaba deleitado con lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, a decir verdad el de comida solo sabía que su estomago estaba poco más que satisfecho, aún así su mirada no dejaba de seguir los movimientos de su compañera, Riza iba vestida de civil, con una de sus acostumbradas faldas largas que facilitaba el acceso al arma que llevaba debajo de una liga, ¿De qué color sería la liga esta vez?

— Roy o comes más despacio o te vas atragantar.

Si se ahogaba con la comida no sería precisamente por sus prisas. Su mente se despego del estomago en ese momento, no podía dejar de apreciar la silueta femenina cubierta por una blusa de un claro azul, le gustaba que usara faldas lo suficientemente largas para que nadie viera más piel de la que debería, el pelo rubio había crecido nuevamente y al verlo suelto se la imagino caminando por Ishbal.

— A partir de mañana sales más temprano del trabajo, ¿Entendiste Riza?

— Siempre que cumplas con tus labores- Riza sonrío al ver como Mustang se ponía blanco y tembloroso— Bueno tampoco espero que seas tan diligente como era el rey Bradley.

— Mañana terminaremos el trabajo a primera hora- como siempre la comparación con cualquier otro hombre tuvo el efecto deseado en el alquimista de fuego.

Para cuando la cena termino Black Hayate ya se había acomodado en su rincón preferido y había caído en un profundo sueño, Roy miraba distraído las labores de Riza, posiblemente lo mejor fuera irse en ese momento y permitirle un descanso.

— ¿Estás cansada?- pregunto antes de poder contener su lengua, la respuesta negativa de ella le hizo acercarse hasta poder aferrarse a la cintura que le miraba de frente con una expresión calida, le gustaba pensar que ella reservaba dicha expresión solo a su persona. Sabía que estaba cansada, sabía que los últimos días la tenían en continuo stress y que los sucesos del día solo habían aumentado sus temores.

— Quiero besarte- advirtió Roy— Quiero algo más que besarte.

El alquimista no tuvo ningún cuidado en tomar los labios con autentico ímpetu, sus manos aferraban más la cintura, quería sentirla más cerca de él, no le bastaba con el sabor de su boca, si iba demasiado aprisa no tardaría en tenerla sobre la cama bajó él, junto a su cuerpo y dentro de cada sentido. Más lento Mustang, más lento hoy no fue fácil ve lento, repetía su mente que iba siendo despojada del cualquier dominio.

**_Ishbal ese mismo día por la mañana…_**

Alphonse termino de acomodarse en el compartimiento del tren, la próxima estación significaba el fin de su travesía hacía Ishbal. Acostumbrado como estaba a los viajes de tren no tardo en sumirse en sus pensamientos y alejar de todo la actividad que pudiera haber a su alrededor.

Igual que todo el mundo en central se había enterado de las nuevas condiciones para elegir al gobernante de Amestris, no podía negar su entusiasmo al enterarse de que el general Mustang, y la general del norte Olivier Armstrong estaban entre los candidatos. Pero era el nombre del ultimo general, Ludwig Von Leeb, había eclipsado toda su atención.

En uno de sus números viajes había conocido al general del sur Von Leeb, además de militar era un medico que había sido su mentor. Por esa misma razón la visita a Mustang le parecía una traición pero, ¿De que otra forma le informaría a Mustang que su cabeza tenía precio?

La llegada del tren era puntual, sobre el anden Alphonse miraba con detenimiento el ir y venir de las personas, consulto su reloj de nueva cuenta, el dibujo grabado sobre el metal llamaba su atención irremediablemente, ese dibujo y el reloj lo reconocía como alquimista nacional, titulo que había ganado pocos años atrás, ojala Mustang le diera merito, ¿Le reconocería después de tanto tiempo?

— ¡Eh!- gritó Alphonse a un hombre que parecía iniciar su diligencia— ¿Se dirige a Ishbal, podría llevarme?

Ishbal para unos ojos poco experimentados podía seguir siendo apenas un trazo más del caótico desierto, de no ser por Mustang nadie habría girado su vista a ese lugar más de dos veces. Alphonse sintió un creciente respeto hacía el general, Ishbal que alguna vez había sido polvorín de guerra ahora se edificaba como una creciente pueblo abierto a expandir sus horizontes en más de una dirección.

— ¡Señor!- llamó Alphonse al hombre que dirigía su transporte— ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar al general Mustang?

— Te acercare al lugar, ¿Vienes de central?

— Estuve recién en Reesembool, estoy de vacaciones y decidí pasarme a ver al general que es un viejo conocido.

— Mala idea- comento el hombre con aire serio— Tengo entendido que esta época el general esta de mal humor, hace una semana que regresó con su equipo y un hombre que apodan el zorro, desde entonces el cuartel de aquí parece haberse desquiciado.

— Mustang no lo permitiría, el trabajo es lo primero para él.

**—_CUARTEL GENERAL, ISHBAL_—**

— ¡Juro que quiero irme de aquí!- gritó Mustang— ¡Porque hay tantos papeles en el escritorio, incluso se desborda!- Roy miro con disgusto los papeles y estuvo tentado a chasquear los dedos e iniciar una llamarada— ¡Dadme un respiro! ¡Havoc deshazte de los menos importantes! ¡Breda ordena las cartas! ¡Teniente Hawkeye firme las ordenes por mi!

— Muestra pereza en su trabajo- enuncio Rommel en voz alta mientras hacía anotaciones en un diario— Eso te restara puntos Roy-Boy, eso sin contar que llegaste tarde y de malas, muy mal, muy mal muchacho.

— ¿Por qué estás en mi oficina Rommel? Creía que irías a ver la construcción de ese nuevo hospital.

— ¿Y quién me va a llevar? Ya sabes que temo perderme Roy-Boy, no se vería nada bien que tu maestro y mentor para ser führer desapareciera ¿Verdad?

— No seas absurdo, el hospital esta detrás del cuartel.

— ¿Ah si?

Como venía siendo costumbre el mariscal de campo y el general se encarnizaron en su lucha diaria, Havoc empezó a tomar papeles con desgana, Breda ordeno a Kain que contribuyera a ordenar las dichosas cartas, Riza que evidentemente no podía firmar las ordenes de su superior opto por contestar el sonido incesante del teléfono.

— Oficina del general de brigada, ¿Qué sucede?

— Tengo aquí a un viejo amigo del general— Falman informo de todo a Riza y junto a Alphonse Elric se dirigieron a las oficinas del alquimista de fuego— ¡Casi no te reconozco chico!- comento Falman una vez que colgó el teléfono— Al general le dará mucho gusto verte.

— Recibe a sus amigos en horas de trabajo- escucho decir Alphonse a una voz que no conocía— Mira Roy si de verás quieres ser führer debes dejar tus vicios.

— ¡Dispárele teniente, dispárele!- gritaba Roy.

— ¡Eh! Que sensible, mira chico deja que tu teniente me lleve a ver el nuevo hospital y te deshaces de mi un rato, ¿Qué tal?

— Llévelo y a ser posible deshágase del cuerpo teniente.

Alphonse miró con curiosidad el interior de la oficina, de inmediato el grupo reconoció al hermano de acero, Kain fue el primero en saludarlo alabando su altura que ahora sobrepasaba al soldado de lentes, Havoc y Breda le felicitaron por su titulo de alquimista, al parecer todos estaban al tanto de la noticia, la teniente Hawkeye estaba tal como la recordaba, incluso el pelo aún lo llevaba largo, lo saludo afectuosamente y fue cuando entonces el nuevo alquimista se percato de la presencia de un desconocido de pie junto a Mustang que lo invitaba a acercarse.

— Alphonse Elric- enuncio Roy con su típica sonrisa socarrona— ¡Que bien se te ve chico! Seguro que acero debe estar furioso de que sigas siendo más grande que él.

— Buen día general- saludo el hermano Elric con su siempre amable pero firme voz— Antes de llegar aquí me pase a casa de Edward, es tan alto como nuestro padre.

— ¿Acero?- la sonrisa se borro del rostro del general— ¿Estás de broma?

Sabiendo que Roy iniciara una extensa charla con el hermano Elric, Riza invito a Rommel a visitar lo que sería el nuevo hospital, la rubia no dejo de notar el desagrado que parecía tener el mariscal de campo por el recién llegado. Como siempre Mustang no había hecho gala de modales y se había olvidado de presentarlos.

— ¿Por qué parece tan enojado señor?

— Teniente, ¿Es seguro dejar a Mustang con un soldado del sur?

— No comprendo señor-Riza estudio un poco más el rostro inflexible del mariscal— ¿Qué le hace pensar que Alphonse es soldado del sur?

— Como seguramente sabrá por la información del ejercito, es decir, los siempre populares rumores de pasillo, estuve supervisando entrenamientos en el sur, Von Leeb no estaba nada contento de tenerme ahí.

— ¿Cómo es ese general?

— Siempre es mejor conocer al enemigo- aprobó Rommel dirigiendo una sonrisa a Riza y siguiendo por el sendero que ella parecía conocer tan bien— Von Leeb al igual que yo es un estratega, nunca ataque de frente, sabe que las victorias se ganan separando al enemigo, haciéndolo débil. Es un magnifico general, no puedo decir que no admire su labor como medico, pero lo cierto es que me parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— Yo pensaba lo mismo de usted en un principio mariscal- Riza no pudo menos que reconocer que su franqueza no le sorprendía en absoluto a Rommel— Es tan astuto como dicen.

— Casi tanto como usted teniente.

— ¿Por qué desconfía de Alphonse?

— Pude observar a ese chico durante los entrenamientos, era obvio que era uno de los hombres más apegados a Von Leeb, me pareció raro que alguien tan joven fuera apegado a un general que dista de confiar en sus propios contemporáneos.

— Acláreme mariscal, ¿El general del sur representa un problema para que mi general sea führer?

— ¿Un problema? Yo diría que es el problema más grave de Roy, ya en central unos soldados lo acechaban, debió comentárselo teniente y no creo que la escolta del sur que lo vigila aquí haya pasado desapercibida para usted teniente. Sin rodeos, Von Leeb quiere el puesto máximo en el ejercito y si Mustang tuviera la mitad de frialdad que él ya tendría algunos soldados vigilando el sur.

— Señor, ¿La próxima guerra estallara en…?

— Permítame interrumpirla teniente, la guerra ya empezó.

Riza mostró el nuevo hospital al mariscal que como siempre parecía tener ideas que contribuyeran a mejorar cualquier labor que Roy hubiera iniciado, la relación entre ambos le daba cierta gracia. Rommel siempre presumía de hacer anotaciones sobre Mustang aún cuando para Riza era claro que todas ellas no quedaban apuntadas sobre el papel, por otra parte Roy no dejaba de decirle que apuntara al mariscal y lo traspasara con una bala, Riza no habría duda de no ser porque el nunca remarca su _ES UNA ORDEN TENIENTE_.

— Me agrada que el hospital carezca de símbolos militares, nunca comprendí porque había que dejar en claro de quién era el hospital cuando los enfermos deben ser todos iguales.

— Se lo comentare al general- respondió Riza. El recorrido se prolongo por media hora, cuando a medio camino entre el hospital y el cuartel Riza miro al general parado en el sendero llevando de escolta a Breda y Havoc la teniente Hawkeye se inquietó.

— ¡Teniente, mariscal!- saludo Roy al verlos acercarse— Decidí darme un momento para admirar el nuevo hospital, por cierto mande a Alphonse a descansar un rato, acero lo malacostumbro a viajar sin apenas descansar.

— ¿Qué novedades te contó tu pupilo Mustang?- Rommel miro interrogante a Roy y con mucho tacto agregó— Que cosas digo, si el chico es pupilo de Von Leeb, no tuyo Roy-Boy.

— El lo menciono Rommel puedes bajar la guardia, en realidad el pobre chico estaba más preocupado por informarme que la cabeza de Roy Mustang tiene precio, aún es inocente al creer que mi cabeza no tiene precio desde hace ya mucho tiempo, puede que sea alquimista pero aún no tiene experiencia como militar ¿Qué les parece?

— Un alquimista, vaya Roy-Boy van con todo por ti.

Riza apenas escucho la ultima frase de Rommel, que la vida de un tal Roy Mustang fuera motivo de recompensa no era novedad, pero el hecho de que la amenaza fuera contra un general era alarmante. En ese preciso _instante_ Riza reparó de nuevo en lo dicho por Rommel, si Alphonse se había enterado era lógico pensar que el trabajo había sido encomendado directamente a los alquimistas.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

¡Hola chicas! Se que están deseando ahorcarme por recién colar el capitulo y encima dejar a Roy en plena tarea jajá, en serio una disculpa enorme por haberlas tenido en el limbo. Pero bueno para que no me odien tanto les quiero dar algunas noticias, primero y como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews en breve prometo responder cada uno de ellos, en segundo lugar en el próximo capitulo aclararemos más asuntos y terminaremos el asunto de la _tarea_, y finalmente ¿Qué les parece que el próximo capitulo el fic cambie a rating M?

¡Uyyy! Bueno, bueno, ya asi para terminar, quienes dejen review anónimo o sin opción a reply, os responderé en mi profile, cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás es bien recibida, saludos. :)


	7. Capitulo VI: Nuevas Conquistas

**CAPITULO VI**: NUEVAS CONQUISTAS

**POR**: EROL

_**Nota**_: Como podrán observar para este capitulo el **RATED** pasa a **M**.

El alquimista de fuego recorría central a paso lento, desde tres días antes se encontraba estresado, tras la evaluación de Rommel y el consecuente regreso a la capital de país para discutir quién sería elegido nuevo führer las noticias se habían disparado por todos los cuarteles generales del país. Los generales no llegaban a una decisión y la guerra del sur se fortalecía cada vez más.

— Si votaran por mi ya estaríamos en el sur planeando estrategias, no recorriendo un pasillo solitarios- pensaba el alquimista enojado por no tener conocimiento alguno sobre alguna decisión favorable para él, claro está.

El alquimista miro de reojo uno de los balcones que abundaban en aquel piso, no habría prestado mayor atención de no haber escuchado la voz de su teniente. Sin mayor disimulo se acerco hasta el balcón, la escena le desagrado profundamente, Riza hablaba con un soldado que aparentemente ostentaba el titulo de mayor.

— Ah sido una sorpresa encontrarte Riza, ¿Cuánto hace que no te veía ah?

— Desde las practicas de hace tres años Logan pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Qué haces en central?

— Vine a conseguir una buena esposa, ¿Te apuntas?

Roy se ajusto el guante en la mano, las flamas brillarían por todo central cuando el terminara de quemar al insolente, pero antes de hacer ningún movimiento se vio sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia:

— No sería una buena esposa ni para ti, ni para nadie Logan.

Roy entrecerró los ojos, la situación le parecía de pronto de lo más extraña, un general y alquimista estaba espiando a sus insubordinados, Riza hablaba con una familiaridad poco frecuente en ella lo que le molestaba casi tanto como su ultima frase, ¿Por qué no iba a ser ella una buena esposa? A su razón ella era magnifica candidata para ser la esposa de alguien ¿La de él tal vez? No, eso no.

Indignado con su comportamiento y el rumbo que habían seguido sus pensamientos salio de central rumbo a la primera taberna abierta, por un momento recordó la época en central cuando el y Maes se encontraban a beber algo y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, aunque su amigo siempre desviaba los temas fundamentalmente a su hija y esposa, frente a la barra del lugar se encontraba Rommel, definitivamente no era Maes, sin embargo, su mentor siempre había sabido escucharlo más como amigo que como superior.

— Un brandy- ordenaba el mariscal— Con bastante hielo, ¿Si?

— Que sean dos- Roy se sentó en el banco vacío junto al mariscal— ¿Como van las votaciones mariscal?

— Horrible Roy-Boy mi labia empieza a menguar con tantos pros y contras que he discutido estos tres días, odio decirlo pero la guerra se me facilita más que la política.

Roy no pudo evitar una sonrisa, Rommel era el mejor estratega de guerra en el ejercito pero nadie odiaba más las batallas que el famoso zorro. Ser tan bueno para algo que odiaba tan arraigadamente era el mayor dilema al que el mariscal debía enfrentarse.

— ¿Por qué tan serio chico?

— El trabajo se acumula en Ishbal, estando tan lejos me resulta más complicado decidirme a aprobar ordenes.

— Ishbal será uno de los muchos lugares que ocupen tu agenda si cumples tu cometido Roy-Boy, sería mejor que fueras pensando que pronto ya no serás el general principal de ahí y que tampoco podrá ocupar tus prioridades.

— Es complicado- el alquimista bebió su bebida sin apenas probarla, el raspón que sintió en la garganta le regresó un poco de control.

— Piensa que Ishbal no será lo único que dejes atrás, por lo que he visto el mejor hombre de tu equipo también será algo que olvidar, después de todo el führer debe ser un modelo de todo respeto y además su familia estará en punto de mira, ¿Le dejaras ir? Me lo he estado preguntando, puede que sea un halcón, pero en tu caso parece más bien tu presa.

No era la primera vez que el tema salía a relucir entre el mariscal y el alquimista, ser responsable, enérgico, ir un paso adelante y sobre todo ser un buen líder, la lista para ser führer requería un sin fin de características, la más odiosa de ella era casarse. Casarse. Roy sentía nauseas de solo pensarlo, que el supiera en su mente nunca había concebido tal idea, había tenido muchas mujeres, propuestas que avergonzarían al más cínico, pero casarse estaba lejos de su mente, no lo imaginaba y mucho menos se lo planteaba seriamente.

— Vas a tener que hacerlo te guste o no, ya sabes que lo importante no es que tu quieras sino que las personas de Amestris les guste lo que ve- aclaró Rommel que a momentos quería reír por la palidez asentada en alquimista cada vez que le mencionaba el tema, aunque el tema no era asunto de risa y menos en caso del futuro gobernante de el país más grande conocido.

— En verdad, ¿A quién le puede importar mi estado civil?

— ¿Has visto a la gente cuando ve a la viuda de King Bradley? La adoran, si la mujer lo quisiera bien podría organizar una rebelión que dejaría al ejercito en ridículo.

— Es una buena mujer- Roy entorno los ojos al pensar que además de buena tenía un historial intachable y que provenía de un antiquísima familia aristócrata con fuerte poder en el país— Podría casarme con ella igual no significaría nada.

— Se realista- critico Rommel- Bueno si la votación se inclina hacia el general del sur o el general del norte podrás seguir tu vida tal y como está ahora.

Seguir su vida tal y como estaba. La frase quedo como un péndulo en su mente, luego de despedirse del zorro, Roy Mustang llego hasta el apartamento de Riza, era bastante tarde, o era lo que él suponía serían las cuatro de la madrugada, el alcohol lo tenía un poco achispado. Había tomado una sola copa, no lo suficiente para embriagarse, sin problema alguno entro en la casa de su teniente encontrándose con la mirada de Black Hayate recostado en una esquina, el perro tuvo el tino de mirarle resignadamente.

— Odio interrumpir tu sueño, enserio- le dijo en voz baja.

Se quito la gorra del ejercito y retiro su abrigo hasta ponerlo sobre la mesa, pasándose la mano por el rostro se dirigió hasta la habitación y con cuidado giro el pomo, en nada le sorprendía que Riza estuviera sentada en la cama con un arma apuntándole al rostro.

— Eres tú- Riza suspiro y dejo de lado el arma— Creía que no era buena idea vernos estando en central.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?- Roy se acerco con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella en la cama— En todo caso el asunto es no dejarnos ver y para lo que planeo resulta que no necesitamos espectadores, a menos que tú tengas ideas raras ya sabes que estoy abierto a opciones.

Roy se río al ver el sonrojo de Riza, provocar a una mujer era una de las habilidades que le valía un creciente numero de admiración femenina al alquimista de la flama. Era curioso que ella se sonrojara, siempre que lo hacía a él le parecía una novedad especialmente seductora en una mujer que llevaba su camisa y le permitía su cama.

— Temo que estás usando mi ropa y para ser honesto te prefiero sin ella.

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

**FRONTERA SUR – DIA UNO**

Amestris estaba en guerra con el sur, la noticia había sido como una interrumpida explosión de pólvora, cada soldado de los cuatro puntos del país había sido llamado para pelear una nueva gran guerra. Como siempre los alquimistas serían los que encabezarían la batalla, la novedad no era la formación de las filas del ejercito, lo extraño del asunto es que no hubiera una persona en el mandato de mayor rango, el país seguía sin führer.

En la frontera sur se instalaron los primero campamentos, los generales colocaban como prioridad la seguridad de las personas y la protección de la frontera, el asunto que los ocupaba era decidirse por una estrategia, el mariscal de campo Rommel sería quién dirigiría las primeras tropas, el general del este se encargaría de proteger a los civiles, el general del norte Olivier Armstrong dirigiría las tropas para tomar la capital del sur, el propio general del sur haría lo propio en batalla y finalmente el general de brigada y único alquimista de todos ellos se encargaría de dirigir el primer ataque.

— ¿Con que equipo cuento para ello?- preguntó Mustang.

— Con nosotros general, solo un grupo de alquimistas- hablo claro y fuerte Edward Elric alquimista de acero.

Junto a él su hermano Alphonse, el mayor Louis Armstrong y un nutrido grupo de viejos conocidos esperaban las ordenes del general de brigada.

— Vaya grupo- expreso Roy acomodándose la gorra— Bueno caballeros prepárense para salir, nosotros abriremos paso para el ejercito de Amestris.

El alquimista de fuego evito dirigir una ultima mirada a su teniente, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ellos habían estado juntos y el había tomado una decisión que le había dolido de tal forma que le resultaba difícil pensar en ello, aún recordaba esa noche y el final de la misma.

_**Días antes…**_

— Temo que estás usando mi ropa y para ser honesto te prefiero sin ella.

El alquimista se acerco hasta besar a la rubia que lo atrajo con los brazos sobre el cuello, acostumbrado al generoso trato se aproximo hasta apegarse un poco más, besar un poco más, humedecer un poco más las lenguas y disfrutar un poco más del creciente calor en la habitación. Roy mantuvo un brazo firme sobre la cintura, diestro por naturaleza llevó su mano al primer botón de la camisa, el segundo, el tercero y sin haber un cuarto despojo a la rubia de la prenda, con simpatía se encontró con el busto desnudo.

— Debe ser que sabías que iba a venir- indico el hombre.

Ella no lo negó ni lo afirmo. El moreno beso entonces una mejilla, despacio fue recostando a la rubia que para entonces ya estaba lo bastante expuesta, viéndola sobre la cama la anticipación se conjugo entonces con excitación, Roy se enderezo y sin mucha ceremonia se deshizo de la camisa, las miradas de los amante parecían estar fijas la una en la otra.

El moreno no tardo mucho en desnudarse por completo, pasando una mano por el pelo azabache y los rebeldes mechones de pelo miro con cierta solemnidad a la mujer que lo esperaba, la misma que había jurado protegerlo con su vida misma. Esta vez el moreno se recostó de lado junto a una expectante Riza que se preguntaba porque esta noche el parecía tan prudente en sus movimientos.

— Bésame- ordeno el alquimista. La rubia se recostó también de lado y lo atrajo hacía su boca, el beso fue inicialmente lento, pausado, el alquimista acerco el cuerpo de la rubia una vez más, su mano paso por su cintura primero, luego bajo hasta apretar la nalga y con la otra mano acaricio el seno derecho , para entonces Riza ya se removía inquieta por los dedos que acariciaban el pezón.

— Roy- suspiro la rubia terminando el beso—Roy.

El alquimista se alejo entonces, la coloco entonces debajo suyo, el rostro sonrojado iluminado apenas por la lámpara, los labios entreabiertos, los pechos excitados y una fina prenda cubriendo la zona más intima lo excitaron de tal forma que sentía el miembro dolorido.

— Levanta un poco- susurro el alquimista y viendo las forma en que ella levantaba las caderas murmuro un cielos, quito la ultima prenda, ahora mismo ella estaba del todo desnuda, no pudo evitar murmurarle una nueva provocación junto al oído— ¿Qué quieres Riza?

La rubia en lugar de sentirse frustrada se levanto un poco y acerco su cuerpo contra el moreno que sintió el contacto de sus senos y sus caderas como un mayor desafío del que él mismo había planteado. La recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, esta vez la boca busco los pechos, paso primero la lengua por él pezón, con satisfacción la sintió perturbada al sentir la mano sobre una pierna, un poco enloquecido recorrió con su mano la pierna al tiempo que su boca buscaba mamar los senos, el seno llenaba su boca, la mano que guiaba con lentitud se acercaba hasta el centro femenino, uso sus dedos para empezar a acariciar el interior de la hendidura femenina, el efecto fue inmediato, Riza estaba seducida por las caricias de sus labios, el movimiento de su mano dentro de su cuerpo. Un dedo, dos dedos trazando círculos en el inicio de su vagina.

— Roy, Roy- la voz sonaba más pausada por las caricias.

— Preciosa…- una mujer preciosa susurrando su nombre, excitada hasta humedecer sus dedos. La quería ahora, con arrebato la jalo hasta su cuerpo, esta vez fue ella quién se coloco encima de él, Roy negándose a ser dominado se sentó sobre la cama y jalo de su cintura hasta encajar su pene en el fondo de la cavidad. La rubia grito y encorvo la espalda dándole una buena vista de sus pechos, el sintió los brazos sobre su cuello, el pelo rubio pegado a su propio rostro, una de sus manos sosteniendo a la rubia por su cintura y con la otra bien firme sobre la cama.

Roy comenzó a jadear al sentirla iniciar los movimientos de vaivén, el alquimista la detuvo y empezó a moverse por si mismo, dejo salir el pene un poco y luego con un arrojo que se podría describir poco más que _ardiente_, inicio la salida y entrada del cuerpo de Riza, sus caderas empujando, los senos de ella expuestos a sus labios, el vértigo de sentir que algo se acercaba, aumento su movimiento, el sudor de los cuerpos encontrado el placer y finalmente un temblor que hizo gritar a la rubia. Anhelando el mismo orgasmo que ella Roy se dejo ir hasta sentir el estremecedor éxtasis que era el orgasmo.

— Riza- suspiro recostándose llevándola consigo no se atrevió a mirarla y decirle lo que esa noche había estado pensando.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

¿Y bien? Ojala me den su opinión de este nuevo giro para la historia, digamos que es un nuevo inicio. Cuantos con ustedes para sugerencias, criticas y más, en breve respondo sus reviews chicas, nuevamente les digo que tmb respondo reviews anónimos en mi profile. Besito y buen fin de semana chicas :D


	8. Capitulo VII: La Idea Fija

§ / § / § / § / § / § / § /

**DOBLE APUESTA**

**CAPITULO VII**: LA IDEA FIJA

**POR**: EROL

§ / § / § / § / § / § / § /

— ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

Roy percibió como un sentimiento de angustia crecía al escuchar los últimos informes de Havoc y cuando el soldado hizo una pausa la anticipación de Roy le dijo que algo andaba muy mal, la guerra había durado ya casi cuatro meses y si las fechas en su mente no estaban demasiado confundidas era el mismo tiempo desde que había perdido de vista a su teniente, su atención regreso al soldado que tenía un creciente nerviosismo.

— A las tres mil horas de este día se informo de la desaparición del comando de armas numero cinco liderado por el mayor Logan, entre los desaparecidos figura el nombre de la teniente segunda Riza Hawkeye .

Mustang percibió el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor pero no dio ninguna seña de emoción alguna, después de todo, ¿A el que le importaba cómo y donde estuviera Riza? El alquimista de fuego observo entonces como el rostro de varios de sus soldados mostraban cierto grado de confusión, los únicos que parecían estudiar la situación para ver como actuar era los alquimistas a los que el mismo dirigía.

— ¿Se envío un equipo de búsqueda?

— El general del sur este a cargo de encontrarlos el mismo- anunció Havoc maldiciendo a Mustang pero sin atreverse a decir nada más.

— Qué bien, bueno caballeros- dijo dirigiéndose a los alquimistas mientras se ocupaba de colocarse la gorra militar— Pongámonos en marcha hay una ciudad del sur por conquistar.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las ordenes del general de brigada, el único alquimista que no se movió de su sitio fue Edward Elric que se debatía entre mandar al infierno a Mustang a riesgo de ser regresado a central o solo actuar como buen soldado y seguir ordenes. De buena gana habría elegido lo primero pero en el ultimo tiempo no estaba seguro de no entender las razones de él general y aún más recordando lo sucedido.

_**Cuatro meses antes… **_

El camino desde central hasta la frontera del sur había sido para el alquimista de fuego el mismo camino que al infierno, primero se había enterado que el viaje lo realizarían en compañía de los hermanos Elric lo que no le hubiera importado de no ser porque además de los hermanos Elric viajaba un amigo de Alphonse de nombre Logan, el general no le habría reconocido de no se porque era el mismo mayor con el que Riza había estado platicando en central, el no comprendía que tenían que hablar esos dos durante el viaje.

— ¿Seguro que lo invitaste a viajar con nosotros?- preguntó al menor de los Elric.

— Así es general- respondió Alphonse de forma despreocupada— Será un divertido viaje en tren, aunque el destino al que lleguemos no sea igual.

Roy asintió y sin disimular su desasosiego estudio al resto de sus acompañantes entre los que destacaban los Elric, el mayor Armstrong, el mariscal de campo Rommel, un montón de soldados tanto de su unidad como de otras, estaba Riza y ese molestia de nombre Logan, el tren lleno de soldados parecía animado, cualquiera diría que se dirigían a una fiesta y no a la guerra, la única ventaja es que viajaran solo ese trayecto en tren y luego el podría desentenderse de ese montón de indeseables para viajar en un cómodo auto hasta llegar a su destino final. Pero mientras tanto…

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar la primera y de mayor importancia era ser el próximo führer, también estaba la amenaza de tener a soldados del sur cuidando sus movimientos y el que su cabeza tuviera un precio y de forma más recelosa no dejaba de pensar en esa relación entre Riza y Logan de la que desconocía todo lo que lo colocaba en tanta desventaja como el tener que ir a la guarida del enemigo en el sur, no se consideraba una presa fácil de asesinar primero porque era el alquimista de fuego y después porque el halcón había jurado dar su vida por él.

Era extraño pensar en la rubia como un medio para conquistar el mayor poder en todo Amestris, sin embargo, nunca había puesto en duda que la prioridad era ser führer y eso siempre le llevaba siempre a la misma pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, ¿Seguirá Riza conmigo? ¿Quiero que así sea? El la amaba de eso no tenía duda, pero el amor para un militar era más complicado que formular una estrategia de guerra.

En eso pensaba cuando sintió una mirada llena de aprehensión sobre él, con cierto humor se dio cuenta que en algún momento Edward Elric se había sentado frente a él, con una mueca burlona el alquimista de fuego dirigió su mirada al mayor de los hermanos.

— No te he visto llegar acero es una mala costumbre que tengo la de no mirar hacia el piso.

— Es gracioso que lo diga general, puesto que ahora somos de la misma altura- contraatacó el rubio.

— Vamos que no le decía por la altura sino porque eres un subordinado, ¿Será que aún te molesta recordar tus días de enano?

— En absoluto- gruño acero con los ojos llameando en flamas.

— Es bueno saberlo- Roy ensancho aún más su sonrisa burlona lo que provoco una reacción en cadena. Primero acero se lanzo a ahorcar al alquimista de fuego, hubo que intervenir y tres soldados resultaron heridos, alguien se le ocurrió llamar a Alphonse que con mucho apuro logro contener a su hermano y para vergüenza de Roy fue el zorro del desierto quién llego a calmar la pelea, por supuesto Rommel le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que atormentaría a Roy en lo que le restaba de viaje. Roy no se imaginaba a acero como padre y más viendo su recién actitud, aunque claro el había respondido pero solo por mero instinto.

— Eres increíble- le amonesto Rommel en su típica actitud calmada— Un general liándose a golpes con un alquimista en pleno tren, ¿Es así como quieres ser führer?

— ¿Y este calvo quién es?- gruño Edward.

En algún momento Roy se percato de que en el vagón solo estaban él, los Elric, Rommel y el mayor Armstrong que tenía estrellas brillantes por todo el rostro a la única que no se veía por ningún lado era a su guardaespaldas que no había estado presente en el atentado contra su persona, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

— ¿Son fiables?- le pregunto Rommel y solo continuo la conversación cuando Roy asintió— Yo soy el mariscal de campo Rommel y tu debes de ser acero, a ti ya te conocía Alphonse.

— ¡Me postro a sus pies!-grito el mayor Armstrong asustando a todos cuando se inclino frente al mariscal que le hizo señas de regresar a su lugar— Es un honor el por fin conocerlo- dijo un lloroso Louis Armstrong que de la nada había sacado un pañuelo y con sumo cuidado se limpiaba las lagrimas— Jamás me imagine el privilegio de viajar con usted mariscal.

— Llámeme Rommel- el zorro empezó a asentir en dirección a Edward que miraba alucinado al mayor Armstrong.

— ¿Qué pasa con usted mayor? Solo es un hombre calvo.

— Edward Elric- se giro el mayor con una mirada fiera en el rostro— Estás frente al mayor y mejor estratega que ha tenido el ejercito en toda su historia- y mostrándole su puño de acero continuo— ¿Mostraras más respeto o no?

— Seguro que sí- respondió asustado mirando de nuevo a la supuesta leyenda del ejercito.

— Por cierto acero, ¿En calidad de que vienes a la nueva guerra?- preguntó Roy.

— De alquimista por supuesto- Edward sonrío triunfante y con la mano hizo el símbolo de paz y amor— Edward uno y la puerta de la alquimia cero.

— ¿Qué clase de alquimia haces ahora Edward Elric?- pregunto el mayor atrayendo la atención de todos.

— La alquimia más pura que existe- asintió satisfecho— Ya la verán cuando la ponga en practica en el sur, ¡Os quedaran alucinados!

Rommel que nunca había sentido especial atractivo por la alquimia tosió para regresar la atención a lo que le ocupaba.

— Espero que el incidente con acero no llegue a oídos indeseados, en todo caso si trabajas bien en la guerra y logras ser quién la termine es seguro que seas el nuevo führer.

— Me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué estamos en guerra con el sur?

— Por las razones usuales- respondió Rommel a la pregunta de acero— En todo caso es la prueba de fuego para el nuevo dirigente del país y ese tiene que ser Roy, ¿Comprendes chico?

— ¿Chico? Para su información soy casado y con hijos- Edward mostró orgulloso la argolla en su dedo.

— Y aún así peleas en el tren como cualquier chiquillo- Rommel sonrío al ver a acero calmar ese ímpetu suyo— En cuanto a usted mayor Armstrong, ¿Apoya las intenciones de Mustang?

— El general cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

— ¿A pesar de que su hermana también esta postulada para ser dirigente del país?

— Sobre todo por eso- Alex miro un poco tímido en dirección a Roy que miraba atentamente a todos— No deseo que Olivier tenga un puesto que le ponga en tanto riesgo.

— Me hace sentir como carne de cañón- dijo un divertido Mustang— Bueno en realidad creo que si lo soy, ¿No es verdad Alphonse?

El silencio reino apenas un momento en el vagón porque todos eran conscientes que alguien buscaba la muerte de Mustang.

— Me gratifica saber de su apoyo mayor Armstrong- afirmo Rommel— Es posible que necesitemos mucho más de ese apoyo en un futuro no tan lejano y hasta entonces tenemos una batalla que ganar.

Cuando Roy llego a la frontera sur en compañía de sus soldados más cercanos así como de sus acompañantes en el viaje de tren lo primero que pensó fue que la frontera Sur era demasiado fría y demasiado verde, en Ishbal la guerra había sido en obvia desventaja para las personas de ojos carmesí, el sur en cambio parecía un enemigo más reacio a dejarse vencer y la gran cantidad de bosques que mostraba el mapa que le había sido entregado nada más al llegar al campamento numero uno así lo demostraba.

— Debe sonar raro pero prefiero pelear en el desierto de Ishbal- comentaba Roy al zorro del desierto que ordenaba levantar una carpa para el uso del alquimista de fuego y de él mismo— ¿Cómo se supone que organizaremos un batalla sin tener dirigente alguno?

— Ese no es difícil- afirmo Rommel— la pesadilla es que hay muchos generales y cada uno con ideas propias, ese va a ser el punto que el enemigo va a querer atacar.

— Especifica lo de enemigo, ¿Te refieres al rey que gobierna el sur?

— El rey es lo menos preocupante el hombre que es su mano derecha el hombre del que te debes encargar Roy-Boy.

— ¿Qué tan peligroso es?

— Es un soldado desertor de nuestro ejercito y según mis fuentes su verdadero apellido es…¿No lo adivinas?

— Ya me lo dirás luego Rommel parece que la reunión de los temidos generales va a empezar.

**FRONTERA SUR – DIA UNO**

Amestris estaba en guerra con el sur, la noticia había sido como una interrumpida explosión de pólvora, cada soldado de los cuatro puntos del país había sido llamado para pelear una nueva gran guerra. Como siempre los alquimistas serían los que encabezarían la batalla, la novedad no era la formación de las filas del ejercito, lo extraño del asunto es que no hubiera una persona en el mandato de mayor rango, el país seguía sin führer.

En la frontera sur se instalaron los primero campamentos, los generales colocaban como prioridad la seguridad de las personas y la protección de la frontera, el asunto que los ocupaba era decidirse por una estrategia, el mariscal de campo Rommel sería quién dirigiría las primeras tropas, el general del este se encargaría de proteger a los civiles, el general del norte Olivier Armstrong dirigiría las tropas para tomar la capital del sur, el propio general del sur haría lo propio en batalla y finalmente el general de brigada y único alquimista de todos ellos se encargaría de dirigir el primer ataque.

— ¿Con que equipo cuento para ello?- preguntó Mustang.

— Con nosotros general, solo un grupo de alquimistas- hablo claro y fuerte Edward Elric alquimista de acero.

Junto a él su hermano Alphonse, el mayor Louis Armstrong y un nutrido grupo de viejos conocidos esperaban las ordenes del general de brigada.

— Vaya grupo- expreso Roy acomodándose la gorra— Bueno caballeros prepárense para salir, nosotros abriremos paso para el ejercito de Amestris.

La primera batalla había ido a favor a Roy que por primera vez veía la alquimia de Edward, Alphonse igual que su hermano usaba una alquimia de la que el no sabía nada pero ambos hermanos habían capturado una gran cantidad de soldados enemigos sin matar a nadie, aparentemente la intención de los hermanos no era matar a nadie en absoluto, el mayor Armstrong que también había estado en batalla dio cuenta de ello lo que provoco una comprensión mutua entre él y Roy, la idea era muy clara, los hermanos Elric no tenían idea de lo que era una guerra.

— En algún momento tendrán que matar- pensó Roy— Solo espero que no sea pronto.

El día se consumió dejando paso a la noche y los días fueron haciéndose cada vez más largos para Mustang que lo único que sabía era de estrategias, planes, soldados, alquimistas y las bajas más recientes. En uno de esos días de aparente tregua entre bandos el alquimista se percato de la ausencia de Riza, ella nunca iba a la batalla más que nada por decisión de él, el que estuviera en su regimiento y a sus ordenes le permitía protegerla de la misma forma que había deseado hacerlo en la guerra de Ishbal.

— Teniente segunda sígame- ordeno Roy y por primera vez agradeció la multitud de campos que había al sur porque sin ninguna dificultad el habría podido perder con Riza en uno de ellos— Riza, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— No le sigo general.

— Llámame Roy que para eso estamos solos, ahora mismo no estoy como tu general.

— Esa es nuestra única relación, ¿No lo olvidas?

Roy recordaba con toda claridad la ultima noche que había hecho el amor a la rubia, una vez expresados sus pensamientos dejo bien en claro que su relación se limitaría a ser…¿A ser qué? Había dicho eso pensando en que si alguien sabía o se daba cuenta si quiera de lo había entre ambos su oportunidad de ser el máximo jefe militar porque después de todo la confraternización de ese tipo en el ejercito suponía expulsar a uno de los dos.

— Aún puedes llamarme Roy- el moreno observo el perfil sereno de Riza y no dejo de notar su propio deseo de acercarse a ella— La guerra va a durar más de lo esperado, ¿Cómo te sientes por ello?

— No lo sé porque hasta ahora lo único que he hecho a sido manejar documentos, memos y pedirte firmas a deshoras mi vista no ido más allá de campamento.

— ¿Te estas quejando?- el moreno sonrío son recibir ninguna respuesta de la rubia— Intento protegerte.

— Fui a una academia igual que tú, soy el mejor francotirador del ejercito y tu solo me mantienes entre papeles ¿Sabes lo que me has estado haciendo? Soy la mayor burla del ejercito y de no ser por Logan ya habría disparado a alguien.

— ¿Logan? Ese amigo tuyo tan desconocido para mi se puede ir al infierno, te vas a quedar entre montañas de papeles Riza porque yo lo ordeno y se que eres el mejor francotirador pero no el único en el ejercito, te voy a proteger aunque no te gusten mis medios.

— Me estás relegando- una chispa aprecio avivar la mirada marrón de ella— Jure protegerte y tu solo me haces a un lado.

— ¿Protegerme?- el moreno observo un movimiento y de inmediato se puso en guardia de un movimiento en los dedos el arbusto calcinado dejo a la vista a Edward que parecía atontado por el imprevisto ataque— Regrese al campamento teniente e informe a Rommel que nuestra reunión se llevara a cabo según lo previsto.

— Si general- la rubia realizo el saludo militar y se marcho sin hacer mayor caso a Edward que saludaba al otro alquimista.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías escondido ahí acero?

Sin quererlo a partir de ese momento Edward se hizo testigo de la extraña relación que llevaban Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye, el rubio nunca hizo comentario alguno con nadie de las muchas veces que había escuchado platicas entre esos dos, la forma cada vez más distante en que discutían, lo íntimos que parecían al pronunciar el nombre del otro y la añoranza que él mismo sentía por Winry cuando veía como Mustang se esforzaba en demostrar indeferencia por la teniente, la ultima ocasión que vio a la teniente Hawkeye fue en una discusión acalorada donde la teniente le informaba a Mustang de su cambio a otro regimiento, específicamente al regimiento de él mayor Logan.

— No lo hiciste- repetía Roy mirando incrédulo a la rubia— Me estas dejando por ese hombre, ¿Olvidas nuestro pasado?

— Nunca- pronuncio la rubia— Pero soy un soldado y no puedo estar solo viendo la guerra tras barricadas, no voy tras un hombre y aún si así fuera deberías saber que Logan y yo también tenemos un pasado común.

— Lárgate- el moreno miro furioso a la rubia— ¡Lárgate! Confiaba mi vida en ti y ahora llegas con esto debo estar loco por creer tanto en alguien, ¡Vete, vete!

El moreno le dio la espalda a la rubia y solo Edward fue testigo de la vacilación de ella, algo extraño estaba pasando y la forma en que la rubia parecía _cerrarse_ a cualquier emoción se lo confirmo.

**: :TIEMPO ACTUAL: :**

— Qué bien, bueno caballeros- dijo dirigiéndose a los alquimistas mientras se ocupaba de colocarse la gorra militar— Pongámonos en marcha hay una ciudad del sur por conquistar.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las ordenes del general de brigada, el único alquimista que no se movió de su sitio fue Edward Elric que se debatía entre mandar al infierno a Mustang a riesgo de ser regresado a central o solo actuar como buen soldado y seguir ordenes. De buena gana habría elegido lo primero pero en el ultimo tiempo no estaba seguro de no entender las razones de él general.

— Mustang- pronuncia en voz baja con una idea fija en mente— ¿Puedo quedarme esta vez? Necesito aclarar algo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Después de dos meses sin actualizar debo deciros dos cosas, la primera es que el fic se va a seguir actualizando con normalidad de ahora en adelante y segundo los reviews en breve serán contestados en este mismo chapter, no me queda más que pedirles una disculpa por la demora y pedirles que mañana lo revisen nuevamente para ver la respuesta a sus comentarios. :D Saludos y bienvenidos de nuevo a esta historia.

* * *

REPLY - **REVIEW**

Ale Whitlock: ¡Hola Ale! Gracias por tu review, espero que el nuevos capítulos sigan siendo de tu gusto, y eso incluye las partes lem. Jeje mil gracias por ese fav+ espero que hayas tenido un excelente inicio de año. Saludos :D

valetopia: ¡Wii! Gracias por tu comentario, la actualización ya esta hecha. Saludos y feliz año :D

Dark-san86: ¡Hola! Jajaja bueno es verdad que Roy es el soltero de oro pero vamos...igual y si lo caso xD Aún no lo tengo decidido. De todas formas gracias por el review :D  
luvi hawkeye: ¡Hola Luvi! Gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que hayas dado con ella xD Ojalá disfrutes el nuevo capitulo, saludos :D

arual17: ¡Hola Arual! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? Jeje que bueno que rpeguntas acerca de Ed...hum ya veras en los capítulos que vienen lo mucho que Edward va a estar presente y de que modo. Saludos :D

sol-chan: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, se que a veces no hay tiempo para dejar reviews y leer tmb todo lo que queremos. Mil gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :D

: Lemon...uhhhh! xD No veas lo que me costo decidirme a escribirlo, que bueno que te gusto, saludos :D

riza-paola: ¡Riza! Gracias por tu comentario, el nuevo capi ya esta en linea. Saludos :D

chispeg: ¿Que haría yo sin tus reviews? xD Jaja Roy casado con otra...humm será? Jaja venganza jajaja lo tomare en cuenta tu comentario, persona la demora chispeg, te mando un abrazote bien fuerte Saludos :D

_**BESOS CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**_


	9. Capitulo VIII: Eclipse

**CAPITULO VIII**: ECLIPSE

POR: **EROL**

Con el sudor escurriendo por sus mejillas Edward no por primera vez se pregunto como se metía en tantos líos, ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a la guerra con el sur? De haber sido un poco consciente de que era casado y con hijos se habría quedado a buen resguardo en Resembool, pero su naturaleza se lo había impedido del todo. Cada vez que recordaba su vida desde los catorce años hasta su regreso a Amestris la excitación de sus aventuras renovaba sus energías.

— Muévete rápido acero, muévete rápido- se decía a si mismo pero apenas si se alcanzaba a escuchar— ¡Demonios!

Las tropas de Amestris habían llegado a la capital del país vecino y ahora mismo las explosiones, el fuego, gritos y llanto eran sonidos mucho más fuertes que las palpitaciones de Edward que cubierto bajo una capa oscuro corría en dirección a la residencia del rey del sur, justo ahí estaba lo que buscaba y si no se daba prisa Mustang llegaría antes que él.

— Y entonces si estamos fritos- decía Edward sin hacer caso del fuego que ardía con cada vez más fuerza en esa ciudad que de un momento a otro quedaría ardiendo en llamas— ¡Espere un poco más teniente!

Edward corría por los callejones más estrechos en un intento de no toparse con los soldados del sur que fijo pedirían su cabeza. Tal como pensaba el secuestro aparente de la teniente Hawkeye y de Logan era solo eso, un acto fingido por parte del soldado, podría habérselo dicho a Mustang si no lo hubiera botado de su regimiento ya hace dos meses.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las ordenes del general de brigada, el único alquimista que no se movió de su sitio fue Edward que se debatía entre mandar al infierno a Mustang a riesgo de ser regresado a central o solo actuar como buen soldado y seguir ordenes. De buena gana habría elegido lo primero pero en el ultimo tiempo no estaba seguro de no entender las razones de él general.

— Mustang- pronuncia en voz baja con una idea fija en mente— ¿Puedo quedarme esta vez? Necesito aclarar algo.

— ¿Referente a qué?- había preguntado el general de forma brusca.

— Yo presencia su ultima platica con la teniente y mis dudas me hacen pensar que…

— ¡Al demonio con tus dudas!- le corto un furioso Mustang— No tiene nada que ver conmigo, no te preocupes en seguir este regimiento Elric porque desde este momento estas fuera de él.

A partir de ese momento Edward tuvo toda la libertad para indagar sobre la ultima y extraña actuación de la teniente y lo que había descubierto era un historia de muchos años atrás, pero los hechos más importantes podían resumirse en dos nombre: Riza y Logan. Este ultimo era un mayor cuyo nombre completo era Logan Von Leeb el hijo del general del sur y el mismo hombre que había puesto precio a la cabeza de Mustang.

— De nada sirvió que se matara a Bradley- murmuro mientras con susto observaba la sombra de un gato que parecía sentir curiosidad por él— Las conspiraciones en Central son cosa diaria- sonrío entre dientes viendo que casi llegaba al edificio que estaba buscando.

Había tenido que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para enterarse que el rey del sur no había iniciado la guerra por cuenta propia, había tenido que endulzar el carácter del zorro del desierto para saber que un soldado de apellido Von Leeb había traicionado a su propio ejercito, ese mismo soldado tenía razones para desear la muerte de Mustang la primera era que su padre ya no tendría un oponente para ser führer y la segunda era en razón a la teniente Hawkeye. Y su historia.

— Ojala la teniente tenga tiempo de decirme algo- Edward escala por un muro y con cierto horror vio a un soldado frente a él ya empezaba a resignarse a pelear cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo llevaba muerto algún rato— Vaya cosa…bueno supongo que ya no tendrás frío ¿Me prestas tu chaqueta Es la primera y ultima vez que robo a un muerto- murmuro con recelo al acercarse a quitar la prenda, una vez hecho el trabajo contó las ventas de la parte posterior— Treinta ventanas de este a oeste, primer piso y… ¡La tengo!

Edward fue cauto al estar frente a la ventana por el rabillo del ojo observo la habitación vacía e igual que el ladrón más experto entro por la ventana sin mayor problema, el lugar apestaba a antisépticos y si su olfato no le fallaba, cosa improbable de un alquimista, también a láudano. Entonces palideció un poco al ver la figura recostada en una cama, era la teniente Hawkeye pero casi no se le reconocía con la piel tan pálida y con heridas visibles.

— ¿Qué sucedió?- tuvo que moverse rápidamente cuando la figura de un hombre apareció y con ambos brazos cubrió su boca al ver que era el mismo de las fotos que le habían facilitado, ese era Logan Von Leeb, el hombre se acerco a la cama con una botella y pañuelo en mano.

— Riza- Logan hablo suavemente— Despierta querida.

— ¿Logan?

Edward observaba la escena intentando mantenerse en silencio, logro llegar tras una cortina y casi grita del susto cuando frente a él vio el rostro de un esqueleto, entonces recordó que Alphonse tenía uno de esos, no era más que un esquema de los huesos de un cuerpo humano para estudiar, viendo el lugar cayo en la cuenta que obviamente estaba en una especie de enfermería. Con el corazón saliendo de su pecho regreso a ver la escena, la teniente además de herida estaba drogada.

— No se puede negar que es guapo- pensó Edward al ver los hoyuelos en la cara de ese hombre que a su parecer no era malo, aunque aún no conocía la historia completa tenía una vaga noción y aún más un instinto que rara vez le fallaba.

— Los secuestradores me permitieron verte Riza.

Al escucharlo Edward injurio al tipo, posiblemente tampoco era tan bueno porque era él quien había fingido todo un secuestro y mantenía a la teniente en ese estado letárgico.

— ¿Qué día es? ¿Por qué huele a humo?

— Hace apenas tres días que fuimos secuestrados pero aún creo que a nuestro ejercito no le falta mucho para ganar, ¡Victoria para Amestris!- Logan acaricio el rostro femenino que parecía de más confundido— Pronto nos iremos Riza tu y yo como cuando niños, ¿Bien?

Logan destapo el frasco y humedeció el pañuelo con la intención de colocarlo sobre el rostro de la rubia pero el sonido de un estallido derramo el frasco y corto la mano del tipo que furioso miro fuera de la venta, Logan maldijo y entre disculpas a Riza salio de la habitación. Edward salio rápidamente de su escondite y medio atranco la puerta con una silla, como se extrañaba a veces la alquimia normal.

— Es hora- sudando aún más el rubio estrecho entre brazos a la teniente y envolviéndola entre sabanas se apresuro a salir por la ventana— Es bueno ser alto je,je,je.

Con el animo rejuvenecido el rubio pensó en lo inconveniente que sería que alguien lo viera, si los soldados del sur lo encontraban primero no se creerían que él fuera de su ejercito y no dudarían en matarlo, el inconveniente de la fama. En cambio si Amestris lo capturaba primero lo apresarían, le harían un juicio y de ahí directo al paredón. Edward, Riza y Logan eran ahora unos traidores y como tales debían morir.

— No dejare que nos cojan eso se lo prometo teniente.

Ese mismo día la capital de sur cayo en manos de Amestris, la ciudad ardió con llamas que oscurecieron el cielo y en esa especie de eclipse provocado por el hombre Edward Elric huyo con una mujer en brazos sintiendo que sobre su cabeza la muerte oscilaba a manos de amigos y enemigos.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Edward llegará a la casa donde se había estado ocultado desde hacía tiempo, el tiempo que tardo en regresar a la teniente a la vida fue un poco más arduo que la caminata. Fue hasta el amanecer del quinto día que ella despertó junto con sus cinco sentidos.

— Estaba tentado a arrojarle agua a la cara para despertarla pero al final opte por el método civilizado— Edward sonrío a la desorientada rubia.

— Edward, ¿Dónde estamos?

— No tengo idea- Edward se encogió de hombros mientras ocupaba una silla a lado de la cama donde descansaba el cuerpo de la teniente— ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda?

— ¿Recordar?- Riza miro confusa a acero que parecía agotado— Logan yo fuimos a investigar a la frontera sur, hubo un tiroteo, un golpe, demasiado oscuro…el olor a humo y el olor de algo más penetrante…sangre olía a sangre.

— Teniente- interrumpió Edward llevándose un pañuelo al rostro— Me debe una historia, la suya con Logan solo para completar algo que ya sé…

— Logan es mi primera vida, ¿Por qué quieres saber de él Edward Elric?

— Porque según lo que me cuente es como seguirán nuestros pasos, ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es Logan?

_**Amestris, ciudad del este mucho tiempo atrás…**_

Riza nunca pensó mucho en su vida antes del ejercito primero porque un soldado debía estar enfocado a su misión y no así a sus recuerdos, y en segundo termino el recordar cosas no solo se le dificultaba en ocasiones si no que también lo encontraba como una tarea poco confiable.

Había nacido de una relación un tanto confusa para ella, su padre era un reconocido alquimista que siempre habría proclamado que el ejercito era un mal y los alquimistas los perros de peor calaña engendrados de aquel mal tan aborrecible, despreciaba todo lo relacionado a los soldados, eso no le impidió casarse con su madre, de forma irónica ella era hija no solo de un soldado sino de un general de la región este. Lo que más había vinculado a la pareja era el desprecio mutuo por el ejercito.

— Papá- preguntaba un niña de escasos seis años— ¿Quiénes son esos hombres de ahí?

— Son soldados- el profesor Hawkeye miro desdeñoso a los uniformados que se dirigían al cuartel.

— Visten igual que el abuelo- Riza observaba tan atenta a los hombres de uniforme que desfilaban frente a sus ojos que fue incapaz de percatarse del ceño fruncido de su padre que se preguntaba donde había visto su hija a su abuelo.

El profesor Hawkeye siempre había sido un hombre solitario que había construido su hogar en la zona más apartada de su pueblo natal y había decidido por si mismo que su esposa e hija vivieran de la misma forma, que Riza conociera a su familia a espaldas de su padre le sorprendió e indigno en partes iguales.

Aquel día fue uno de tantos en el que Riza escucho con aprensión una discusión entre sus mentores, desconocía si ella era el motivo de dicha pelea pero con el tiempo y conociendo el carácter enérgico de su padre empezó a ignorar no solo las peleas sino también el escaso contacto que tenía con otras personas, lo más real en su vida eran su padre y su madre. Hasta el día que ella comenzó a morir.

— Riza- la llamo su padre— Debo pedirte que te despidas de mamá.

A partir de ese momento Riza comenzó una segunda vida en compañía de su mejor amigo: Logan. La enfermedad de su madre había sido demasiado larga y había consumido a su padre de a poco, el orgulloso profesor había tenido que hacer frente a sus escasas posibilidades e ignorando toda molestia que le pudieran causar sus ideas había llamado al único familiar que podría hacerse cargo de una niña de siete años.

— ¿Qué te parecen las vistas Riza?- pregunto un contento general Grumman a la niña que viajaba por primera vez a bordo de un tren.

— Me gustan mucho abuelo, ¿Podré recorrer todo ese campo?

— Con sinceridad no lo sé Riza, pasare la mayor parte del tiempo e cuartel pero te agradara saber que tú no estarás tan sola como te ha tenido tu padre, mi subordinado tiene un hijo de tu misma edad, es un chico…habría sido mejor una nena pero vamos… tampoco estamos para ponernos exigentes, en fin, por fin un amigo real y de carne y hueso- dijo mirando el libro de Riza como un amuleto de mal presagio— Si tu madre hubiera leído menos de estos no se habría casado con el mentecato de tu padre.

Riza estaba más curiosa por conocer el cuartel general que por el misterioso amigo conseguido por su abuelo, siempre había estado intrigada por los soldados y por el misterioso símbolo que ellos usaban, el primer día que llego al cuartel sintió una emoción que pocas veces había experimentado en todos sus años de vida, por eso cuando su abuelo le explico que ni ella ni él vivirían en el cuartel la decepción casi la hizo gritar de rabia.

— Es la primera vez que te noto las mejillas tan rojas chiquilla, ¿Es que tu padre no te explico que nadie vive en un cuartel? No claro que no, ese torpe ya te tenía enclaustrada, aquí en cambio tendrás toda clase de libertad Riza.

Riza estaba tan moleste que no se dirigió a su abuelo en lo que restaba de día y cuando el la llevo a una casa donde una mujer y su hijo aguardaban por ella no hizo el menor comentario, se sentía engañada, ella esperaba estar rodeada de soldados y de alquimistas, los segundos eran un misterio aún más atractivo que los primeros.

— ¡Hola Riza!- la saludo la mujer— Yo soy Margaret Von Leeb y cuidare de ti mientras tu abuelo este en el cuartel, me gustaría presentarte a mi hijo Logan, saluda cariño no te quedes ahí.

— Hola Riza- hablo el chico— ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?

Riza se vio arrastrada por aquel chico de aspecto andrajoso y no vio motivo para quejarse cuando él le entrego una resortera pegajosa y una montón de piedras, el parecía muy emocionado cuando coloco una lata sobre la cerca y señalándola con un dedo le dijo a Riza que le enseñaría a tirar.

— Verás que no es tan difícil derribarla- pero antes de acercarse nuevamente Riza derribo la lata mirando a Logan con cierto aburrimiento— ¿Habías jugado antes o es que eres un halcón?- pregunto molesto— Entonces, ¿Por qué no competimos?

— ¿Y que gano yo con competir contigo?- pregunto la niña desinteresada por el tema.

— ¿Quieres uno de mis juegos?- Logan suspiro aliviado cuando ella negó— Te puedo llevar a cualquier lugar de esta ciudad, ¡Al que tu quieras!

— Si gano me llevas al cuartel, ¿Si?

— ¿Solo eso quieres?- el niño de pelo negro asintió satisfecho y cerro el trato con un buen apretón de manos— Te voy a ganar niña.

Riza se burlo en su interior pero ni negó ni afirmo nada, ese fue el primer día que conoció a Logan y el mismo en que por primera vez venció a un niño en tiro. Tres días después inicio la primera expedición de Riza a un campamento militar, su guía aparentaba valentía aunque no por eso le dejaban de temblar las piernas conforme más se aproximaban a un autentico campamento militar.

— Como mi padre me pesque se va a armar buena- Logan se volvió hacía Riza y como era su costumbre la arrastro hasta detrás de un árbol— Vamos a subir- Logan se río al ver la expresión de horror de ella— Venga ya no es para que te pongas tiquismiquis ahora mismo, yo te ayudo y una vez en la rama más firme nos quedamos a observar las practicas de los militares, ¡Y no iremos más lejos de este árbol te advierto!

Por primera vez desde que la conocía Logan consiguió escuchar la risa clara y fuerte de su peculiar amiga, y el miedo dio paso a una nueva sensación que el había desconocido hasta entonces, los niños observaron los ejercicios que practicaban los soldados bajo la atenta mirada del abuelo de Riza, Logan decidió que la expedición había sido un éxito cuando al final del día se despidió de la niña rubia.

Cuatro años pasaron rápidamente y con cada día la alianza entre Logan y su compañera de aventuras se fue afianzado cada vez más. El niño nunca extraño ninguna compañía masculina, ni si quiera cuando su madre le sugirió jugar con otros niños, Logan no sabía hablar de alguien más que no fuera la rubia, la niña podía superar cualquier reto que el o cualquier otro le pusiera, los otros niños detestaban jugar con alguien que siempre ganara pero el en cambio solo sentía entusiasmo por cada nueva competencia entre ellos dos.

— Quiero leer un rato- le decía Riza a un insistente Logan que jalaba de su brazo— ¡Déjalo ya no iré a ningún lado!

— ¡Venga rubia!- dijo consiguiendo levantarla— Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿Insistes en no ver mi sorpresa?

— La ultima vez que me diste una sorpresa caía del árbol y me quedo tremendo chichón.

— ¡Ay! No me hagas recordarlo, no veas la bronca que me echo tu abuelo y luego mi padre.

— ¡La merecías!- se río ella dejándose llevar. Cuando Logan gritó a su padre la curiosidad de la rubia se disparo y con cierto nerviosismo miro a Logan y luego al padre de este que la saludo alegremente como siempre, al igual que su abuelo el padre de Logan era militar pero además también tenía estudios en la alquimia de medicina, todos lo llaman el mayor Von Leeb, pero Riza lo conocía más como el doctor Ludwig Von Leeb y con el paso de los años como el general del sur, pero en ese entonces no imaginaba que ese sería el mismo hombre que competiría con Mustang para ser el nuevo führer.

— ¡Papá!- grito Logan al verle— ¡Cuéntale a Riza! Te vas a poner loca de contenta— le decía agitándola por los hombros— ¡Tu abuelo lo aprobó del todo!

— ¿Aprobó qué?

— Creo que tu abuelo sabe de tu interés por el ejercito, me ah pedido que igual que a Logan os enseñe, como decirlo ahm…los principios básicos para ser militar.

— ¡Nos enseñara a disparar!

— ¡Logan!- le riño su padre— Desde luego esa no va a ser su primera lección jovencito, además falta que Riza acepte- cuando el mayor se fijo en la niña no pudo menos que sorprenderse de ver chispeantes estrellas alrededor de un ensoñador rostro que parecía haber ganado el premio soñado.

— ¿No te dije? Mírala se a quedado alucinada- sonrío Logan mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas— ¡Riza, Riza despierta ya!

Cuando la parte más emocionante de vivir con su abuelo daba comienzo su padre fue de nuevo en su búsqueda, cuando lo volvió a ver solo pudo describirlo como un extraño, el sueño de cuatro años junto a Logan había sido lo mejor de su vida y ahora debía dejarlo, su padre de a poco le fue recordando como era la vida con él. Estaba más sola que nunca y conociendo por primera vez la nostalgia.

— Me alegra que estés en casa- dijo su padre de una forma tan seca que le hizo pensar lo falso de su testimonio.

Los días parecían más largos estando en casa de su padre, cada día extrañaba más a Logan y solo el recuerdo de él evitaba que gritara furiosa, muy pronto aprendió las reglas de su padre, nunca ser molestado, no hacer ruido y sobre todo mantener todo en orden, y claro estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar a su estudio.

— ¿Qué habrá de interesante en su estudio?- se pregunto una única vez. Sucedió que un día a mediados de invierno su padre la llamo a su estudio cosa muy extraña porque aparte de algunas preguntas ocasionales ellos dos no tenían el más mínimo contacto, ese día marco un antes y un después en relación con su padre. Fue la misma época en que comenzaría la realización de su tatuaje en la espalda y el camino al olvido de Logan y cualquier pasado feliz. La primera vida que tuvo se llamó Logan Mahler.

§ / § / § / § / § / § / § /

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

§ / § / § / § / § / § / § /

— ¿Cuándo lo vio de nuevo?

— Cuando me enliste en el ejercito, él y yo estuvimos en el mismo cuartel.

— ¿Ya entonces conocía usted a Mustang?

— Si en ese entonces ya estaba enamorada de él, ¿Eso ya lo sabías no?- la rubia observo el perfil del rubio que asentía vagamente— Lo supuse puesto que no he visto que mi confesión te cuse sorpresa alguna, ¿Cómo es que conoces mi historia?

— No toda ella teniente- el rubio se paso la mano por la cara sintiendo ya un poco de barba y por un momento en la ventana que solo reflejaba oscuridad a contra luz vio que su rostro era el mismo que él de su padre— Que desgracia.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Eh? Teniente hace poco la guerra termino pero en ese lapso de tiempo sucedieron cosas…cosas que le incumben a usted, a Logan y finalmente a mí.

— ¿La guerra termino? Recién tenemos cuatro meses luchando no es posible que…

— Debo interrumpirla ha pasado más de medio año desde que usted estuvo plenamente consciente del mundo teniente- Edward se aclaro la voz y apoyo una de sus manos sobre las de Riza— Durante ese tiempo quedo al descubierto una conspiración que inicialmente recayó en el general del sur, todos creían que ese general había mandado a asesinar a Mustang.

— Roy tenía a hombres del sur siguiendo sus pasos.

— Si pero esos hombre no intentaban matarlo, el general del sur los había mandado a proteger a Mustang de su hijo.

— ¿Quién es su hijo?

— ¿Quién?- Edward retiro la mano y miro suspicaz a la rubia— ¿Es que no lo sabe? ¿No conocer el apellido de Logan?

— Su apellido es Mahler es vergonzoso admitirlo pero solo lo supe una vez que estuvimos en la academia…

— Entiendo- Edward cubría las manos de Riza con las propias— Logan uso el apellido de su madre en la academia a saber la razón…pero su apellido es Von Leeb, él no solo puso precio a la cabeza de Mustang, también la secuestro a usted y dio los primeros pasos para que esta guerra iniciara, gracias a él estamos fugitivos usted está implicada como su cómplice y yo de alguna forma…- Edward se callo al sentir las manos entre las suyas temblar— No podemos volver Amestris, al menos no vivos… hay algo más teniente.

— ¿Es Roy?- Riza empezó a sentirse cada vez más agitada— ¿Esta bien? ¿Logan consiguió dañarlo? ¿Cómo…?

— El esta bien ahora se encuentra en una posición favorable.

Riza suspiro sintiendo que sus nervios se calmaban pero su calma duro apenas escucho las palabras de Edward entonces solo pudo sentir _hielo_ correr por sus venas.

— Después que todo se descubrió y tras todas la batallas ganadas no hubo necesidad de que nadie lo dijera el anuncio oficial para el ejercito y Amestris fue el mismo, Roy Mustang el soldado y alquimista de fuego es el nuevo führer.

_Habemus Führer._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

§ / § / § / § / § / § / § /

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

§ / § / § / § / § / § / § /

_COMETARIOS DEL CAPITULOS Y RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS, REVISAR MI PROFILE. _

_**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, PREGUNTAR Y CUESTIONAR TODO!**_


	10. Capitulo IX: Dos Corazones

— **CAPITULO IX** : DOS CORAZONES —

"_Todo amante es un soldado en guerra."_

**_OVIDIO_**

**E**l nuevo führer resultaba ser muy diferente de sus antecesores y esa opinión era la misma en todo Amestris de los cuatro puntos cardinales donde el anuncio de un nuevo gobernante había provocado toda clase de noticias. Los hombres comentaban acerca de el militar que además era bien conocido como alquimista de fuego, las noticia de que el führer era no solo guapo sino además atractivo era la comidilla entre todas las mujeres y los militares aún murmuraban de el extraño fin que tuvo la guerra con el sur.

Roy había iniciado su gobierno tal como lo había planeado siempre primero revelándose como un gobernante poco dispuesto a aceptar cualquier clase de discriminación, determinado a cumplir con metas que antes solo había podido soñar despierto, como siempre contaba con el apoyo de todo su equipo de soldados que seguían a pie de cañón con él y además con un nuevo y fuerte aliado, ese no era otro que Rommel.

— Esta oficina es francamente fea- fue lo primero que dijo Mustang en cuanto puso el primer pie en la oficina del führer en central.

— Pues esta mejor que la que teníamos antes- comento Havoc que desde su llegada a central se había afianzado como guardaespaldas de Roy en falta de la teniente Hawkeye.

— Nunca debes contradecir a tu líder- le respondió Mustang entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento— ¿Hay forma de arreglar una nueva decoración?

— ¿Esa va a ser tu primer orden como führer?- le pregunto Rommel que encontraba muy tranquilo a Roy, en opinión del zorro del desierto el titulo de gobernante parecía no tener todavía todo el peso sobre Roy, aunque su nombramiento había sido en medio de una guerra y no había habido oportunidad para una ceremonia oficial— Necesito consultarte varios asuntos el más primordial es la captura de los prisioneros de guerra, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

— ¿Está entre los prisioneros?

— Si te refieres a _ella_ debo notificarte que no, tanto acero como la teniente fueron nombrados traidores y están siendo buscados tal como ordenaste, en cuento a Logan Von Leeb el si es prisionero de guerra ¿Deseas verlo?- cuestiono Rommel.

— ¿Desde cuando el gobernante hace visitas a prisioneros?

— No lo sé Mustang en muchos aspectos eres primerizo, ¿OH no alquimista?

Roy no se molesto en contestar y opto por ordenar que trajeran los documentos más urgentes, despidió a Rommel y a Havoc que desde la guerra se había nombrado guardaespaldas, amigo y confidente. En opinión de sus subordinados más cercanos el nuevo gobernante estaba vulnerable sin su mejor hombre.

— ¡Ella no es mi mejor hombre!- musito Roy con ojos brillantes y en tanto más maldecía el nombre que no pronunciaba en sus labios, la mente dibuja y delineaba en su mente los pocos días que se describían como idílicos.

**_Amestris tiempo atrás…_**

Te ayudare a convertirte en el alquimista de fuego. La primera vez que Riza le menciono el asunto Roy lo tomo a broma y literalmente se rió en su cara, lo único en su mente en ese momento era que el profesor Hawkeye había muerto apenas hace cuatro días y el tendría que regresar al cuartel general dejando sola a Riza, la idea no le gustaba nada considerando que se había nombrado a si mismo protector de ella. Por eso cuando Riza lo miro de forma desafiante y comenzó a denudarse la risa la comedia le pareció una mejor salida.

— ¡OH vamos Riza! Contrario a la opinión publica no soy un chico fácil- el moreno seguía sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta que ella proseguía en su tarea— ¡Riza para de una vez! Me importa muy poco que seas mayor de edad no me pienso acostar contigo se que te gusto pero no…

— ¡Lo sabías!- Riza le miro con cejas fruncidas y un curioso mohín de sus labios— ¡Y aún así seguiste saliendo con mujeres siendo mi huésped!

— Ah no jovencita yo era huésped de tu padre ¿Y que si sabia que te gustaba?

— ¿Jovencita? Me llevas apenas un año- dicho eso y en medio del recibidor de los Hawkeye la rubia quedo desnuda frente al moreno que de inmediato se giro dándole la espalda.

— ¡No eh visto nada!- dijo Roy en tanto cubría los ojos con la palma— Déjame seguir siendo un caballero y vístete, contare hasta treinta y tu te vistes ¿Bien?

— Roy no intento seducirte, ¿Puedes girarte de una vez?

— ¡No, no, no! Además nunca hable de seducir pero tu ya te has dejado en evidencia Riza.

— ¡Estoy vestida, gírate ahora!

Roy frunció los labios pensando en si debía creerla así que muy poco convencido pero seguro de que podría mantener bajo control cualquier instinto básico se giro, Riza estaba de espaldas a él desnuda pero Mustang no llego a reclamar nada al ver el tatuaje que abarcaba toda la espalda el moreno enmudeció al ver los símbolos de un alquimia de la que apenas entendía nada sorprendido por los dibujos acerco la mano para tocarlos y entonces el carraspeo de Riza lo hizo recordar que ella era el lienzo de aquellos dibujos.

— ¿Tú padre te hizo esto Riza?

— Yo ayude a la investigación de mi padre- la rubia suspiro al sentir los dedos de Roy tocando su espalda probablemente trazando el contorno de los dibujos circulares , ella igual que Roy permanecía callada aunque en su mente moría de vergüenza por saber que el hombre que amaba sabía más cosas de las que creía— ¿Desde cuando sabes que me gustas?

— Desde el tercer día que llegue a tu casa, ¿Te molesta que te toque?

— No- de haber estado molesta el rubor en su cara podía contradecirla perfectamente.

— Alquimia de fuego, perdona si no te creí- el moreno respiro hondo y con voz firme ordeno a la rubia vestirse de nuevo. Fiel a su palabra el moreno se negó a verla desnuda del todo, asombrado por el descubrimiento de que esa clase de alquimia existiera le dio la espalda ala rubia y empezó a ordenar sus ideas— ¿Estas segura de confiarme la investigación de tu padre?

— Sabes que si, ¿Roy a donde vas?

— A poner un telegrama para el cuartel, avisare que tardare más de lo pensado en regresar ¡Ahora vengo Riza!

— No ah querido verme desnuda- musito la rubia con dolor contenido en sus palabras— ¿Y que esperabas?

El aprendizaje de la alquimia fue una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados para la rubia siempre que se desnudaba frente a el moreno, el se negaba a ver algo más que la parte del tatuajes, ocasionalmente acariciaba los dibujos no así su espalda y parecía cada vez más consumido en aprender a controlar el fuego. En algún momento y no por primera vez Riza sintió rencor por la alquimia que ya una vez había resultado la mayor conquista de su padre y era ahora la alquimia era la dama que apartaba a Roy del mundo.

— Puedes vestirte Riza eh de consultar algunos libros, ¡Estoy progresando!

— Hurra…- musito la rubia entre dientes y se sintió particularmente tonta cuando el se le quedo viendo con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que siempre atracaban suspiros— ¡Voy a fuera a leer!

Riza era demasiado joven y a pesar de que siempre se manejaba controlada estaba en el enamoramiento de plena juventud así que muchas ocasiones se sentía extrañamente torpe en presencia de Roy, ansiosa porque el aprendía rápido de la alquimia y no tardaría en regresar al ejercito, aunque frecuentemente conversaban en medio de la solitaria casa ella lo sentía más lejos. Si a ella le gustaba él resultaba obvio que no era correspondida. Había una _confusión_ persistente en la mente de la rubia, para finiquitar su tortura de aquel día durante la cena Roy anuncio su intención de salir en una cita.

— Cuando te fuiste a leer ah venido Denna voy a salir con ella esta noche tenías razón al decir que me estoy concentrando demasiado en la alquimia.

— Tengo ideas de lo más ingeniosas- respondió Riza culpándose a si misma de empujarlo fuera de casa. Lo único que compartían y ella lo invitaba a irse— Voy lista…

— ¿Qué dices?

— Nada.

Pasaron dos semanas y ya para entonces Roy controlaba una cantidad considerable de fuego sin resultar quemado. Riza tampoco había dejado de observar que ya había tenido un total de tres citas con la famosa Denna y su llegada a casa era a horas de la noche impropias de gente decente. Ella no conocía esa clase de gente pero fijo que Roy no era nada decente en compañía de Denna.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, regañarle?- Riza se río al ver que la costumbre de hablar consigo mismo iba en aumento desde la muerte de su padre. Al menos se podía reír de su situación así que no todo estaba perdido. Concentrada en sus pensamientos se dirigió a su jardín y como era su costumbre extendió su vestido a su alrededor para iniciar la lectura de un libro la sombra de un árbol se proyectaba sobre ella y sobre otra figura que se acerco hasta estar frente a ella.

— ¿Señorita? Estoy buscando al soldado Roy Mustang y me dieron señas que era aquí donde se encontraba.

— Él vive aquí si- Riza miro al soldado frente a ella y como siempre desde que era niña se vio atraída por el uniforme militar. El joven no mucho mayor que Roy la mira de forma amigable aparentemente sin conocer su fama en el pueblo de ser la hija de un loco, tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes demasiado atractivos. Era guapo si y aparentemente también era demasiado poco formal porque no pidió su permiso para sentarse junto a ella— ¿Ah intentado ir a la cas? Aquí en el campo no va a encontrarlo señor.

— ¿Señor? Se que el ejercito me ha tratado mal pero no pensé que al grado de verme como un señor ¡Ahí de mí!

— No exagere- se río Riza— Usted no luce viejo es solo que…bueno no importa, ¿Para que busca a Roy?

— Debo entregarle una carta, ya ve usted que me enliste en el ejercito para servir de mandadero.

Riza se río y entonces recordó que Roy había salido con su conquista de pelo negro, probablemente ella nunca le llamaría la atención siendo que era rubia. Atraída por el militar comenzó a conversar con él divirtiéndose con las anécdotas de la milicia, era un tipo gracioso y hasta un poco relajado así que costaba creerlo militar de no ser por el uniforme. La sorpresa de Riza fue mayor cuando el comprobó con las estrellas de su chaqueta que era un mayor.

— Siendo mayor no entiendo como ha venido solo a entregar una carta a un cabo.

— Resulta ser que el cabo es el preferido de mi superior el mariscal de campo Rommel.

— Roy me a hablado de él.

— Un tipo interesante ese Rommel- el mayor se levanto y ofreció una mano a Riza para hacer lo mismo— ¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo? Mañana mismo debo regresar al cuartel y es muy frustrante solo venir a pasar lo que resta de día encerrado en un hotel.

— ¿Cenar?- el tiempo debió pasar a prisa porque efectivamente no tardaría en anochecer— No estoy segura de que usted quiera que lo vean conmigo.

— ¿Y eso porque?

— Por mi fama…

— ¿Tiene usted una fama escandalosa?

— ¡Sí, algo así.

— ¡Con más razón debes aceptar mi invitación! Créeme que mi fama es mucho peor que la tuya, me llamo Adrián pero en el cuartel me apodan… bueno digamos que el apodo no se pronuncia frente a las damas.

— Soy Riza- dijo ofreciéndole su mano— Si me das quince minutos para cambiarme nos podemos ir ahora mismo.

Riza se sintió muy bien al tener que arreglarse para una cita se puso una falda larga de color azul oscuro que se ajustaba a su cintura, debajo una liga con su arma siendo fiel a la costumbre, zapatillas también de azul oscuro y una blusa de color rojo que contrastaba perfectamente, se hizo un moño francés sin olvidarse de ponerse un poco de rubor y un labial de un fuerte rojo que nunca antes había usado.

— No quiero quedar bien pero estás muy guapa- confirmo el mayor ofreciendo su brazo para escoltarla hasta el único restaurante en todo el pueblo— Riza me gusta saber que al menos esta noche seré yo el militar al que escuches.

La cena fue memorable, primero porque Adrián era muy divertido y era fácil hablar con él, segundo porque contaba con una cualidad rara en los militares y esa era tener un humor suficientemente filoso para mantener la atención en él y en tercera porque Riza sentía que cuando la veían su fama pasada se borraba un poco más.

— Cuando mi general se dio cuenta que yo había planeado todo casi no me salvo de una corta marcial ja, ¿Te aburro con tantas historias del cuartel?

— Los soldados siempre han gustado desde que era niña, sígueme contando un poco más.

— ¿Con que siempre te hemos gustado eh? Bueno es verdad que somos unos tipos atractivos y eso pero nuestra vida es del todo sanguinaria a veces.

— Pero no siempre… siempre escapaba de mi abuelo para visitar el cuartel claro cuando vivía con él entonces era todo más divertido.

— Bueno si dices que tu padre murió, ¿Por qué no regresas a vivir con tu abuelo?

— El no tendría tiempo para mi él solo hace caso a…- sus soldados, los ojos de Riza brillaron pensando que solo tal vez la idea de que ella se hiciera militar no era tan loca como cuando vivía su padre.

— ¿Qué estas pensando preciosa?

La pregunta no vino de Adrián sino de Roy y ahí acabo su cita. Encontrándose temblorosa de la emoción de ser militar no se entero de nada más, como por ejemplo que el mayor se fue solo, de Roy insistiendo en acompañarlo él a casa o de que esa noche Denna se dio cuenta porque Roy nunca llegaba más lejos con ella. La idea de ser militar era más emocionante, ignoro a Roy y a todo el mundo hasta la mañana siguiente en medio del desayuno.

— Estoy esperando- hablo Roy con furia contenida dirigiendo una mirada envenenada rumbo a Riza que desayunaba tranquilamente— Cuando te vi llegar al restauran estaba tomando una copa desde donde estaba se veía todo, TODO.

— Yo no te vi- admitió Riza y siguió comiendo su fruta— Adrián me dio una idea.

— ¿Qué clase de idea?- pregunto Roy cada vez más furioso.

— Cuando tu te marches Roy yo también podré irme tal vez con…

— ¿Con Adrián? No te lo recomiendo Riza.

— Me gusta mucho, me gusta pensar que podré salir de aquí y aprender bueno eso que Adrián me contó…puede que vaya donde él.

— ¿Aprender de Adrián? ¿Que vas tu aprender tú de ese? Te lo advierto Riza no voy a dejar que salgas con ese granuja de nuevo, el muy cabrón a tenido más mujeres que yo mismo, olvídate de enamorarte de él ¡Olvídalo!

— ¿Pero que te pasa? Si quiero ir donde Adrián no es tu incumbencia además tu no vas a estar cerca eso es seguro porque las divisiones…

— ¡Te prohíbo verlo! Ninguna de mis mujeres va a estar cerca de ese pérfido en tanto yo viva.

— ¿Tus mujeres? Vaya contigo no sabía que tuvieras una larga lista debo advertirte que yo no soy una de tus mujeres Mustang. Se puedes ir usted al infierno cabo.

— ¿Cabo? Pero que demonios estuviste hablando con ese ¡Riza regresa acá ahora mismo!

Roy se fue furiosa tras ella y no se detuvo aún cuando la vio dispuesta a iniciar la lectura de uno de sus condenados libros, a falta de sombra del árbol se había puesto un sombrero de paja con un listón alrededor, llevaba un vestido de un claro azul y parecía del todo indispuesto a escuchar los gritos de Roy que opto por sentarse a alado de ella sin importarle si se ensuciaba los pantalones oscuros o la camisa blanca cuando se recostó sobre el césped.

Paso bastante tiempo y para entonces Riza ya estaba inmersa en la historia que leía por eso no se daba cuenta de cómo Roy se restregaba el rostro una y otra vez, el pensamiento del alquimista era cada vez más alarmante igual que lo era el violento golpe en su pecho, estaba demasiado celoso, unos celos que nunca había sentido y que le provocaban apretar los dientes con demasiada fuerza.

— Riza- llamo pero ella no le hizo caso algún . No había ninguna otra mujer que ignorara de forma deliberada a Roy Mustang.

El moreno decidió dejar las palabras de lado y de un súbito movimiento jalo a Riza hasta recostarla sobre él, si ella dijo algo el no escuchó nada estaba sordo a sus palabras, el no se sabía dar a entender con ellas, ¿Qué hombre enamorado si?

Ignoro cualquier protesta y se limito a llevar un dedo a los labios de ellas acaricio el contorno y a se aproximo hasta besarla ella respondió tal como quería y se atrevió a ir más lejos cuando la incito a abrir la boca para él consiguiendo unir sus lenguas en un beso húmedo, una caricia de dos amantes anhelantes el uno por el otro.

Riza se había rendido y eso él lo agradecía, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el calor del sol parecía tibio en comparación con su cuerpo que reaccionaba al cuerpo femenino sobre él, Roy no se vio detenido cuando sus manos acariciaron los senos por encima de la ropa, tampoco cuando bajo la cremallera del vestido y se deshizo de toda ropa(incluyendo el sombrero) hasta tener desnuda a la rubia.

— No te gusta verme desnuda- afirmo ella.

— ¿No? Entonces debes explicarme porque no puedo apartar la mirada de ti.

Riza se sintió enrojecer cuando el tacto de Roy se hizo más intenso en la desnudez de su piel el acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo y cuando por fin el se decidió a desnudarse ella se olvido de que estaban en medio del campo completamente desnudos, suspirando el uno por el otro ella por las caricias de él, Roy por el mero hecho de ver la piel nívea y escucharla gemir cada ocasión que el rozaba el cuerpo con sus manos. La siento enderezarse cuando por fin capturo un pecho con la boca y comenzó a succionarlo.

La escucho respirar agitadamente sin darse cuenta que el mismo respiraba entrecortadamente cuando dirigía una mano a la intimidad de la fémina que sentía por primera vez los dedos de un hombre acariciando la parte más sensible de su anatomía, se creyó un loca cuando el la recostó en la hierba y tomo con su boca esa parte una vez más. Debía estar loca por sentirse despojada de toda idea razonable y alegrarse de ello.

Cuando el alquimista la sintió completamente húmeda y entregada penetro el cuerpo que por primera vez recibía el placer de sentirse completado por el cuerpo masculino que empezó el juego de hacer el amor.

**_Continuara…_**

¡Hola chicas! Umm... debo decir que escribir la ultima parte siempre me resulta más complicado ja, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Ojala les haya gustado porque intente que nuestra pareja derramara miel.

Os quería comentar que después de mucho pensarlo y viendo que estamos en la recta final del fic he hecho un CD con canciones que han inspirado los numerosos capítulos que ustedes ya han leído, lo he llamo CD-FAN es la primera vez que hago algo parecido y espero que les gusten, si se lo quieren descargar pueden entrar a la siguiente pagina:

**http : / community . livejournal . com / trazos / 9551 . html**

Quiten los espacios o lo que tmb pueden hacer es ir a mi profile y dar clic en HOMPAGE, ahí encontraran el CD, me hizo ilusión hacerlo xD

En fin espero sus comentarios y ojala esta vez pasemos los 70 reviews, ¿Les pido mucho? Ojala que no, igual nos vemos pronto, probablemente no el 14 así que desde YA os deseo un lindo día del amor…de pareja, familia, hijos, perros, gatos, zorros que se yo y mucha amistad. Besos.

**REVIEW** – REPLY

HoneyHawkeye: ¡Gracias por comentar honey! Jaja Logan malo, malo...y lo que le falta. Saludos nena :D

arual17: Me encanta tu pic xD Aparte de ello gracias por comentar acerca de lo que dices jaja es verdad perdiste tu record jaja pero tienes todo mi permiso para flipar. Saludos. Ojo con Winry que ya viene en el proximo chapter.

luvi hawkeye: OMG! jaja garcias por ello, desde ahi tu comentario me gusto jaja Edward y Riza ya regresaran y vas a ver lo divertido que será jujuju Saludos.

riza-paola: Gracias por todos los comentarios desde el inicio del fic ñ_ñ Saludos Riza.

: !Hola Sol! te agradesco tu comentario, sobre lo que me dices acerca de Riza, tenes toda razón, que haya aparecido no es necesariamente bueno jiji. Saludos.

Ale Whitlock : !Hola Ale! gracias por pasarte a comentar, quien dijo drama? Jaja en cuanto leas más de este fic verás que el drama palidece por bueno ya veras jeje. Saludos girl!


	11. Capitulo X: Exilio

_¡Bang!_

El sonido dejo estático a Edward que agrando más los ojos al ver como la teniente Hawkeye desarmaba al soldado que los había perseguido ya por tres calles, bueno, al que habían perseguido era más bien a Edward que fue a toparse de cara con su foto puesta en un cartel y con la leyenda: Se Busca.

Cuando el y el soldado doblaron la esquina Edward escucho la caída del segundo, girándose no pudo dejar de reconocer a la teniente Hawkeye y su destreza para desarmar al pobre soldado en menos de un minuto. Habían llegado a Amestris tres días antes y desde ese momento se habían dado cuenta que mostrar su rostro era peligroso.

— Levántate- ordeno Riza con voz calma al soldado que miraba su propia arma con terror— ¿Dónde quieres la bala?

— Teniente yo no creo que sea necesario dispararle al pobre soldado al fin el solo cumplía con ordenes.

— ¿Entonces será una pierna o cerca de una costilla?

— Una pierna- dijo el soldado tragando saliva.

— Así sea- Riza vio como el soldado cerraba los ojos al sentir la culatilla del arma golpeándole la nuca— Se despertara con dolor de cabeza, ¿Nos vamos Edward Elric?

— Recuérdeme nunca ponerme en su camino teniente- dijo Edward y mucho más tarde ese mismo día recordaría bien sus palabras.

— **CAPITULO X**: EXILIO —

**POR**: EROL

Havoc odio no por primera vez ser él y no la teniente Hawkeye quién le diera las noticias al ahora nuevo führer, en su experiencia las noticias siempre debían ser dadas por una mujer, más cuando se las tenían que dar al führer. De alguna forma el resto del equipo decidió que Havoc era el ideal para darle la noticia a Mustang.

— Adelante- se escucho la voz de Roy que detrás de su escritorio y usando su gorra que le ocultaba un poco el rostro imponía con su presencia más de lo que Havoc hubiera deseado— ¿Qué pasa Havoc?

— Pues vera mi führer- el soldado reparo en la presencia de Rommel y saludo al militar que no le presto minima atención, el zorro del desierto solo miro a Havoc cuando este se acerco a Roy y le susurro al oído— La teniente Hawkeye y el alquimista Edward Elric esperan en Amestris.

Aquello si que era interesante para el zorro que tenía por habilidad leer los labios, lo demás que leyó en boca del soldado no dejo de interesar a Rommel que se preguntaba como se tornaría la situación a partir de ese momento.

— El soldado Logan Von Leeb esta retenido en una sala de interrogatorios tal como ordeno jefe.

Roy despidió a Havoc que se marcho extrañado por la aparente calma del führer que coloco los papeles sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a firmarlos, el pelo azabache sintió como la mirada del zorro del desierto intentaba penetrar en sus pensamientos, desde luego Rommel no podría lograrlo puesto que esa arte ni siquiera Riza había logrado dominarlo, la mente del führer era excepcionalmente maliciosa.

— Rommel ve a por Riza y Edward, ten cuidado que ella no te dispare ¿Bien?

— De acuerdo empezare mi búsqueda ahora mismo, ¿Iras a entrevistar a tu prisionero?

— ¿Logan? Me parece que es el quién tiene mucho por preguntarme, pero si que iré a verlo si no la victoria no me sabría tan bien como hasta ahora.

Los guardias que vigilaban la sala de interrogatorios se sorprendieron al ver al führer ordenando que le dieran entrada a donde estaba el prisionero, ellos insistieron en acompañarlo por protección pero el alquimista pensó no por primera vez que aunque su cargo fuera de mayor nivel, ninguno de esos soldados podría protegerlo ni a él y mucho menos a Logan.

Sentado en el suelo de una esquina de la habitación y con la mirada inyectada de sangre estaba Logan. Físicamente el soldado parecía entero a pesar de lo arrugado de su ropa, en la mesa del centro sentado en una silla con un expediente frente a él estaba el mayor Armstrong que saludaba al nuevo führer con toda seriedad.

— Descanse mayor.

— Eres un bastardo Mustang, casi tanto como tú Armstrong- se escucho decir a Logan.

— Parece que nuestro prisionero sabe algo que tu y yo no Louis, ¿Qué será?

— Lo ah deducido el solo- el mayor Armstrong se encogió de hombros y salio de la habitación llevándose el expediente consigo.

— Me hubiera gustado leer mi expediente- dijo Logan sacando una caja de cigarros y un encendedor— Fue lo único que tus soldados me dejaron- Logan trato de usar el encendedor pero antes de darse cuenta una llama ya había encendido el cigarrillo.

— A final de cuentas soy el alquimista de fuego, no necesitas leer el expediente Logan- Roy llevo su dedo índice hacia su rostro y sonrío al prisionero— Conozco tu expediente de memoria y las ultimas anotaciones hechas en él las escribí yo.

— ¿Y que dicen?

— Alta traición, conspiración para matar a un mayor, en fin todo lo que tú ya sabes, escribí eso días antes de que empezara una guerra provocada por tu ambición.

— Gracias a mi ambición King Bradley me nombro mayor antes que tú.

— Bradley siempre dio títulos a tipos como él, afortunadamente para mi nunca fui uno de ellos, no lo quise y no lo necesite, el ya esta muerto y después de tu juicio tu también lo estarás Logan.

— ¿Quién mayo a Bradley? Nunca tuve la certeza pero creo que fuiste tú Mustang.

— Me temo que eso habría sido imposible para mi puesto que en ese momento estaba ciego y no lo digo de forma literal.

— No te creo nada.

— Debiste preguntárselo a Riza ella fue quién más me apoyo en esos infernales días, estaba ciego y a diferencia tuya en esa época si tenia una certeza, Riza era mía y podía dejar de temer por mis espaldas. Confiaba mi vida en ella y entonces en un día de guerra ella empezó a actuar rara y su actitud cambiaba más cuando estaba en tu compañía, nunca te vi en el campo de batalla Logan y ella estaba a resguardo en el campamento siempre en tu compañía.

— Se acerco a mi primero como amiga y luego la retuve bajo la amenaza de matarte, ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

— Desde que Rommel me advirtió de ti y todo se confirmo gracias al trabajo de inteligencia del mayor Armstrong- Roy se quito la gorra y los mechones de pelo negro cubrieron su frente— Rommel había estado en la frontera sur y empezó a escuchar rumores de una traición de un alto mando, al principio pensó que tu padre en su deseo por ser führer lo había planeado, hasta más tarde descubrimos que no era el general del sur quién incitaba a las tropas a la rebelión, el causante eras tú un mayor.

— ¿Y Armstrong? Porque tu ayudo.

— Irónicamente el lo hizo por su hermana, prometió ayudarme a cambió de que un cargo tan complicado como el de ser führer no fuera para Olivier.

Logan siguió fumando y maldijo en sus adentros a Roy Mustang, el muy bastardo.

— ¿Dónde tienes a Riza?- Logan apago el cigarro y miro con atención a Roy— En medio de la guerra estaba todavía narcotizada y…

— ¿Drogada?- interrumpió Roy mirando a Logan con enojo— supuse que la tendrías encerrada pero no pensé que fueras tan desgraciado.

— Cuando regrese a la habitación donde estaba se la habían llevado.

— Al menos ya es alto y pudo llevarla consigo- Roy vio como Logan se acerco a él aun interrogante por el paradero de Riza— Ella esta a salvo fui yo quién envíe al alquimista de acero a protegerla, él estaba al tanto de todo.

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

Edward pensó que ayudar a Mustang en su plan había sido mala idea porque si bien Roy le había advertido del temperamento de Riza y había remarcado el hecho de que de no protegerla lo incineraba vivo, el alquimista de acero no había sido advertido de que ella fuera tan buena disparando.

— No te muevas Edward- decía ella.

El no iba a desobedecer más que nada porque si lo pensaba de forma vulgar se habría orinado del miedo, estaba en medio de un tiroteo, en momento como ese extrañaba mucho su antigua alquimia. Riza se había percatado que los seguían y había jalado a Edward hasta detrás de un auto que usaba como barrera para disparar a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que usara uniforme y se moviera.

— Creo que tengo nauseas- dijo Edward— Si no fuera hombre juraría que me siento tan mal como una embarazada en su primer trimestre, como Winry vamos.

— Cállate y empieza a buscar salidas antes que nos capturen Edward.

Edward toco el brazo de Riza y estaba fue notando como su energía se desvanecía, antes de desvanecerse por completo miro con resentimiento a Edward que no pudo dejar de admirar la forma en que se había defendido de los soldados.

Antes de llegar si quiera a la frontera con Amestris y estando en exilio, la teniente Hawkeye había prometido que el regresaría con su familia sano y salvo, incluso lo obligo a enviar un telegrama para avisar a Winry que estaba bien.

— Supuse que usarías tu alquimia- comento Rommel una vez que llego junto a Edward— Debiste hacerlo antes de que ella descargara toda su artillería, por cierto, ¿Dónde consiguieron las armas?

— La teniente parece que tiene buenos amigos en el sur, amigos traficantes de armas de hecho.

— Se nota que es la chica de Roy, esta pálida como _fantasma_- dijo Rommel viendo a la rubia en brazos del hermano Elric— Bueno Edward pues vámonos de una vez al cuartel general a ti y a la teniente os espera un juicio.

El cuartel general que siempre estaba lleno de rumores esa semana se altero más de lo normal el rumor picante era que un mayor había sido condenado a muerte, el alquimista de acerco de alguna forma había quedado limpio y por su único cargo de traición, en cambio, el llamado halcón del ejercito de Amestris había sido expulsado del ejercito. Todos en el cuartel general se sorprendieron que el führer no hubiera revocado esa decisión, ¿De verdad quería a Riza fuera del ejercito?

_**Continuará…**_

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**: 18 DE MARZO 2011


	12. Capitulo XI: ¡Fiesta!

"Y fue cegada por la luz

_Se soltó como un diablo, otra que corre en la noche  
Cegada por la luz_ "

**_Blinded by the light - Bruce Springsteen_**

Ciudad central estaba de fiesta por dos razones diferentes, la primera, era el éxito de Amestris en la guerra contra el sur que había sido del todo favorable para el país, la segunda, el país estrenaba un nuevo dirigente que era todo lo que los anteriores führer no eran, Roy Mustang era el más jóvenes de los generales de los ejército y en ojos de las mujeres era también el más atractivo soldado que hubieran visto nunca.

La ciudad igual que el ejercito se llenaba de rumores en torno al nuevo dirigente del país. En el cuartel todos habían estado expectantes de los juicios a el alquimista de acero, Edward Elric, la teniente segunda y hasta hace algunos meses guardaespaldas de Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, y del mayor del ejercito del sur Logan Von Leeb.

— Edward Elric queda libre de sospecha de traición, puede mantener su titulo de alquimista tal como hasta ahora- sentenció el juez de la milicia.

El juicio de acero había sido muy concurrido y a todos les divirtió la forma en que el alquimista festejo su libertad, lo único raro paso cuando en el juicio a la teniente Hawkeye ella ignoro del todo al alquimista, la tensión entre Edward y Riza era tan palpable como el desagrado que se reflejaba en Riza que durante el juicio no emitió una sola palabra, los cargos de traición fueron borrados, en cambio, el cargo por mantener información oculta a sus superiores y su poca fiabilidad en combato hicieron que el halcón del ejercito y su caso derivaran en su inmediata expulsión del ejercito.

El ultimo de los juicio no resulto ninguna sorpresa, Logan sería condenado a muerte en los próximos días. En fin, las noticias de cuartel general eran de primera plana. Los ciudadanos de forma más mundana solo estaban preocupados por algo en especifico, el führer necesitaba esposa, como miembro respetable de Amestris **_DEBIA_** tener un matrimonio que contentara a todos sus habitantes, las mujeres se emocionaban de pensar quién de ellas otorgaría su mano al alquimista de fuego y la pregunta constantes entre las damas era la misma, ¿A quién elegirá?

**DOBLE APUESTA**

— **CAPITULO XI**: _¡FIESTA!_ —

**POR**: EROL

En Amestris existía una pequeña porción de personas pertenecientes a la aristocracia, ninguno ostentaba ningún titulo, sin embargo, su reconocimiento mutuo provenía de su apellido. Con el tiempo esas familias de antaño se habían acostumbrado al régimen militar y las uniones entre militares con nobles conformaban la crema y neta de Amestris.

El apellido Mustang era del todo nuevo para las familias, el nuevo führer tenía cautivado a ese pequeño pero poderoso grupo que empezaba a organizar ceremonias que les permitiera conocer al nuevo führer y sobre todo conocer sus intenciones.

— Esta noche tiene que asistir a fiesta organizada por la familia Schlöndorff y con eso termina la agenda de hoy señor.

— ¿Señor?- Roy miro divertido a su interlocutor que no era otro que Jean Havoc— ¿Por qué esta tan enojado teniente?

— No se me permite estar enojado señor, además mi animo no es de importancia alguna.

— Vete ahora Havoc.

El soldado salio silencioso aún enfurruñado con el führer, Havoc estaba tan enfrascado en su enojo no llevaba su habitual cigarro, debía estar tremendamente furioso, de todas formas el alquimista ignoro su malestar tal como había hecho con el resto de su equipo que incrédulo había recibido la noticia de que la teniente Hawkeye ya no estaba en filas del ejercito. El plan marchaba a la perfección.

Roy había estado muy calmado desde que había asumido su puesto, ahora todo el ejercito estaba bajo sus ordenes, su nueva residencia era algo semejante a un palacio, las reformas que por años habían sido apenas sueños en su mente serían concretadas prontamente, la vida era bella.

Sabía que esta noche lo esperaban una serie de charlas de política y otras tantas de flirteo descarado, vistiose según la ocasión y el reflejo del espejo ya auguraba los desmayos femeninos que provocaría el führer con su frac negro que no solo mostraba un hombre de pelo azabache, ojos oscuros y un físico correspondiente al de un militar que se había ejercitado por muchas horas. La guinda del pastel era que era el mejor partido en todo el país.

Al führer ya lo esperaba un carro con su propio conductor, esa noche su guardaespaldas era Havoc que pensó que seguiría soltero hasta el día que su jefe fuera casado, la llegada del führer fue un acontecimiento para los presentes en la fiesta y sobre todo para la anfitriona que se apresura a presentar a su hija al gobernante de Amestris.

— Ángela Schlöndorff- se presento una chica de ojos verdes que por la cara de Havoc estaba impresionante.

—Roy Mustang, encantado de conocerla señorita.

Roy saludo a veinte personas y apenas si aprendió tres nombres de peces gordos buyo interés en el nuevo führer era puramente económico, Roy igual que Havoc disfrutaron viendo la forma en que la gente trataba de llamar la atención de un hombre que probablemente hubieran ignorado tiempo atrás. El führer fue cortes cuando lo emparejaron con Ángela en la cena, ningún hombre habría ignorado a la beldad y Mustang no fue la excepción.

— Mi madre fue muy obvia señor Mustang debe disculparla.

— Su madre es un encanto- Roy tomo la mano de la morena y sonrío de forma que atrajo toda la atención femenina— De no haberme ubicado junto a usted habría hallado la forma lo hubiera ordenado inmediatamente en calidad de…

— ¡¿De führer?- interrumpió Ángela.

— De invitado- Roy sonrío y soltó la mano— De todas formas me agradan tus intenciones ángel, es usted todo lo que se espera de alguien de su clase.

— ¿Le parece a usted?- sonrío emocionada.

— Es perfecta para el matrimonio.

Roy se despisto cuando sintió un liquido caliente sobre su manga, viendo la solapa de su saco se fijo en la sopa que el mesero había derramado, de inmediato la anfitriona se levanto apurada y empezó a disculparse, aún así la visión de Roy fue muy clara cuando reconoció al mesero, pronuncio su nombre sin darse cuenta pero la gente estaba demasiado agitada y hacía mucho ruido como para que alguien lo escuchara. De no haber sido porque Havoc entendió su señal Riza se habría escapado.

— ¡Este servicio es cada vez peor!- exclamaba la señora Schlöndorff— ¡lo siento, lo siento tanto!

— Me escoce el brazo- dijo Roy y de inmediato pudo verse libre de la cena, molesto por el ruido que no le dejaba pensar en claro ordeno a un mesero indicar a su chofer que lo esperara con su carro detrás de la casa.

Cuando se vio en facultad de escaparse no le sorprendió ver a Havoc y a Riza sentados frente a él, Havoc intentaba sujetarla, ella se revolvió hasta tener a Mustang frente a ella y dirigirle una mirada asesina. A Roy le gusto el disfraz de mesero de ella.

— Esa sopa quemaba Riza, ¿Por qué no tuviste más cuidado ah?

— Intentaba derramar la olla entera sobre usted pero fallé, déme un arma y le demostrare que no errare el tiro.

— ¿Matar al führer?- Roy se río e indico al chofer que se dirigiera a casa— Hace una semana que fue tu juicio y recién me buscas, incluso Blackhayate…

— No solo te encargaste de que me expulsaran del ejercito, además, te robaste a mi perro.

— Yo no te expulse, fue un juez ¿Verdad Havoc?

Durante el trayecto Riza lanzo injurias sobre el führer que se limito a ver como Havoc encendía un cigarro y parecía nervioso por estar en medio de la pelea, Roy le pidió a Riza que callara hasta llegar a casa. Cuando Havoc bajo a Riza ella parecía más calmada pero su mirada de halcón no engañaba a Roy que la invito hasta un salón que eventualmente usaba como despacho.

— No te veo desde la guerra del sur, ¿Qué tal te ha ido Riza?

— ¿Te burlas de mí? Desde esa guerra me drogaron, fui fugitiva y finalmente expulsada del ejercito.

— Y finalmente eres mesera- Roy se burlo de la furia que emanaba de ella— ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar esta noche Riza?

— Quiero una explicación.

Roy asintió y le platicó a Riza algo similar a lo que había conversado con Logan cuando este era prisionero, conforme avanzaba su relato ella dejo de estar furiosa para parecer sencillamente humillada por la confianza ciega que ella había tenido primero en Roy y luego en Edward. Todo era un plan y en aquella ocasión ella era solo parte de un elaborado tablero militar.

— Y ahora eres führer- dijo ella viéndolo con la mira desorbitada— Te dije yo te ayudaría a lograr tu meta, permanecería a tu lado hasta que te dieran el título de führer.

— Y así fue Riza cuando te fuiste con Logan y pude acusarte tanto a ti como el de traición y conspiración los demás generales votaron a mi favor, gracias ti supe quién era el padre de Logan y de esa forma quitarme un enemigo en mi campaña, Olivier nunca participo puesto que su familia no deseaba el puesto para ella, aún son bastante aristócratas. Aún así no podía dejar al mejor de mis hombres solo y mande a Edward en tu búsqueda.

— Yo lo perdí todo.

— Y estás por perder aún más- Roy fijo su mirada oscura sobre la rubia— Deseo tener tu libertad Riza, deseo que te cases conmigo.

— No sucederá, ya no puedes ordenarme, incluso ahora ya no puedes conquistarme ¿No pensaste en ello?

— Yo pensé en todo Riza, te ofrezco tu libertad a cambio de la vida de Logan. Piénsalo.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación y un pálido Havoc entro a darle un mensaje al führer que parecía haberlo tomado desprevenido, Roy dio algunas ordenes y Havoc se encargo de escoltar a Riza rumbo a la cocina donde Blackhayate recibió emocionada a su dueña que se marcho por la puerta de atrás con la luna dando de lleno en ella, el teniente Havoc no pudo dejar de notar el arma que ella portaba, ¿Por qué no había disparado?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_¡HOLA CHICAS!_ Muchísimas **GRACIAS** por su comentarios, siempre me emociona mucho saber sus comentarios y la posibilidad de responder a ellos. En el proximo capitulo jeje les tengo una sorpresa **GRANDE GRANDE**

_Besitos :D!_

**PROXIMO Y PENULTIMO CAPITULO**: 25 DE MARZO

~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~  
**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**  
~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~ ≈ ~


	13. Capitulo XII: Alianza

"_Mi, mi, en Waterloo Napoleón se rindió  
OH sí, y yo he enfrentado mi destino de una manera similar  
El libro de historia en el estante  
Siempre está repitiéndose_"

_**Abba - Waterloo**_

Alphonse miraba ansioso a Edward y Winry, el matrimonio no se veía con su felicidad habitual, el hermano pequeño sabía la razón pero no estaba seguro de llegar a una conclusión favorable. El también estaba un poco molesto con Edward.

Sus sobrinos intentaban llevarlo fuera a jugar, Emma era la más pequeña y disfrutaba distrayendo a la gente con sus travesuras, en cambio, su hermano Gerard era vivo reflejo de Edward.

— Winry- Edward miro un poco nervioso a su mujer— ¿Cómo puedo solucionarlo?

— Eres increíble, traicionaste a una de las personas que más aprecio tengo.

— Fue por el propio bien de la teniente.

Alphonse miro asustado la creciente energía negativa de Winry y aún a riesgo de ser decapitado por su cuñado se atrevió a intervenir con esa dulzura tan característica del hermano menor Elric.

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos a central? Así tú podrás dar todo tu apoyo a la teniente tal como quieres Winry y de paso puedes obligar a mi hermano a comprarte todo lo que quieras.

— ¿¡Sabes cuanto gasta!- gritó Edward en dirección a su hermano.

— Hagamos eso, niños papi nos llevare de viaje ¡Hurra!

— ¡Hurra!- corearon los niños divertidos por el desmayo de su padre.

∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:

**CAPITULO XII**: ALIANZA

∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:

Riza por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió ajena al ejercito cuando esa mañana decidió visitar a Logan, sin importar los sucesos ella seguía considerando a Logan su mejor amigo, de la misma forma que aún consideraba a Roy la persona que daría la vida sin esperar anda a cambio. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato de la visita que esperaba frente a su puerta, fue el ladrido de Black Hayate lo que hizo que mirara con cierta sorpresa al mayor Armstrong.

— Buenos días teniente- saludo el mayor al estilo militar.

— Buenos días mayor- Riza por un momento estuvo en guardia pensando que de alguna forma el mayor había ayudado a Mustang en su absurdo plan— No es necesario llamarme teniente, ¿Verdad?

El mayor tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse un poco, Riza quiso tratarlo cortante pero en su lugar lo invito a entrar en su casa para invitarlo al té. El mayor siempre le había agradado, a fin de cuentas siempre había sido aliado de Mustang para convertirse en führer, tal ni si quiera el sabía que en la ecuación sería Riza quién quedaría fuera de ella.

— Es muy amable por invitarme teniente Hawkeye…a pesar de todo.

— Llámeme Riza, por favor- la rubia miraba fijamente al mayor que parecía un poco absurdo dentro de su pequeño apartamento— No es necesario tratarme de usted, no después de tantos años.

— ¿Esta muy enfadada por el plan de Mustang?

— Lo estoy- admitió mientras observaba el creciente nerviosismo del mayor— ¿Por qué participo en el mayor?

— Podrá no creerme pero mi mejor razón fue usted misma- Armstrong medito con cuidado lo que diría— Igual que usted siempre desee que el nuevo führer fuera Mustang, siempre vi algo bueno en él, antes de conocerlo yo escuche hablar mucho de un alquimista de fuego que parecía tener grandes ideas para el país, cuando empezó la batalla del ejercito contra los homúnculo supe que no me había equivocado con él, lamente mucho cuando perdió la vista y aún entonces continuo con su propia batalla para hacer de Ishbal un estado fuerte…hasta mucho después comprendí que el tenía grandes aliados que lo impulsaban a seguir, el mejor de sus aliados siempre fue usted teniente Hawkeye.

— Llámeme Riza- insistió— El decidió prescindir de su mejor aliada.

— No fue así- el mayor frunció el ceño— El ordeno investigar a Logan porque se preocupaba por usted teniente y de forma más egoísta lo hizo porque sabía que usted lo abandonaría.

— ¿Abandonarlo? Me habría encargado de protegerlo igual que siempre.

— Él no podía seguir igual que siempre teniente y si me permite decirlo, usted tampoco, ¿Se habría conformado con vivir siempre siguiéndolo ?

— Ese era mi deber- la rubia vio levantarse al mayor dispuesto a irse.

— Ahora es deber de todo el ejercito proteger al führer- el alquimista se inclino y agradeció el té antes de irse.

∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:

_FULL METAL ALCHEMIST_

∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:∞:

Alphonse siguió riendo mucho después de que su hermano y su cuñada se marcharán, habían llegado hace dos días a central la familia completa, incluso la abuela Pinako había estado animada por el viaje, su hermano se enfrentaría a algo peor que una guerra y eso era a dos mujeres enojadas con él y dos niños deseosos de explorar toda central, el hermano menor podría seguir riendo hasta bien entrada la noche, en lugar de quedarse en el hotel opto por salir y dar la cara a la teniente Hawkeye, tal vez una disculpa a su nombre y el de su hermano tranquilizara los ánimos.

Gracias a su posición de alquimista no le costo conseguir la dirección de la teniente, vivía en un edificio de apartamentos, no tuvo mayor problema en llegar hasta su puerta y tocar, al primer toque la puerta se abrió y Black Hayate recibió al visitante que tuvo problemas cuando el perro lo empujo hasta lograr lamer su rostro, el hermano Elric sonrío por la bienvenida y observo el entorno vacío, con curiosidad fue recorriendo la estancia donde había dos tazas de té medio llenas, llamó a la teniente pero nadie respondió, siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar frente a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

Alphonse miro alucinado la desnudez de la teniente, iba a apartar la mirada cuando vio el tatuaje en la espalda, las cicatrices producto de la alquimia habían desfigurado la piel, nunca había visto cicatrices hechas con esa clase de alquimia, el tatuaje que representaba a los elementos y la salamandra también eran nuevos para él, era una investigación de alquimia de fuego.

— ¡Alphonse!- grito la teniente cubriéndose rápidamente— ¡Se puede saber que haces mirándome!

— Esas heridas son muy parecidas a las de una persona que conoce en Xing, ¿Quién le provoco ese daño teniente?

— ¿Eh?- Riza miro confundida a Alphonse que sin mayor reparo entro a la habitación y la giro hasta ver de nuevo su espalda— Alphonse…¿Qué haces?

— Se pueden curar- Alphonse cual medico empezó a auscultar la espalda— Creo que hay alguna anomalía con esta alquimia pero no es difícil borrar el tatuaje, es posible que lleve algo de tiempo pero creo que la piel puede volver a su normalidad.

— Es la investigación de mi padre.

— Es para hacer alquimia de fuego, ya lo he notado- Alphonse se alejo y salio de la habitación con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado. Ocupo un lugar frente a la mesa de madera y empezó a acariciar la cabeza Hayate, después de un rato vio a la teniente salir de su habitación con el rostro rojo— Perdón por entrar bruscamente a su casa teniente, tiene usted un tatuaje de lo más interesante.

— ¿Interesante? Lamento informarte que la investigación de mi padre no fue hecha para ser compartida con nadie Alphonse.

— A mi no me interese la investigación, soy medico y muy buen alquimista- Alphonse recordó que aún ahora podía hacer alquimia solo uniendo sus manos las ventajas de ver la verdad— El proceso de cicatrices provocadas por alquimia y su cura es algo que llevo investigando desde que hice mi primer viaje a Xing.

Riza miro un poco recelosa a Alphonse pero conforme escucho el relato del joven alquimista empezó a entender que el pequeño Elric la veía como un interesante experimento o bien una investigación en marcha, muy pronto la rubia se encontró escuchando acerca de los viajes de los hermanos Elric, se río con las anécdotas de Alphonse y se sorprendió de saber que tanto el hermano mayor como el pequeño tenían varios libros publicados, no solo de alquimia sino también de sus viajes y la alquimia que se practicaba en otros países.

— Mi próximo viaje lo será dentro de dos semanas, estoy cerca de descubrir como regresar su cuerpo original a las quimeras que fueron creadas en el laboratorio No.5.

— Alphonse- Riza tomo la mano del alquimista y con nerviosismo consiguió preguntar— ¿En verdad puedes borrarlo?

— Eso creo- Alphonse apretó la mano que lo sujetaba y con énfasis dijo— Déme la oportunidad teniente.

— ¿La oportunidad de qué?- resonó la voz de Roy Mustang.

Riza impidió que Alphonse le explicara nada al führer que aun observaba la unión de la mano de riza con Alphonse, la _fortaleza_ del führer impidió que iniciara un incendio en contra de Alphonse, apreciaba mucho a ese chico pero no tanto como para permitirle ciertas atenciones a su mujer. El alquimista ignoro como Riza invitaba a Alphonse a marcharse y este aún indeciso opto por tomar la salida que le daban, Fuery había estado a cargo de cuidar los pasos de Riza, esa mañana había visitado a Logan, luego había invitado a pasar al mayor Armstrong y finalmente estaba la visita de Alphonse.

— Tuviste un día ocupado según veo- Roy miro a Black Hayate dormir a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, el canino lo miraba de reojo pero no parecía preocuparle la presencia del máximo jefe del país, en eso se parecía a su dueña— ¿Qué tal esta Logan? Espero que este disfrutando de sus últimos días de vida.

— A Logan no le importa morir, ¿Se te olvido que es un soldado?

— ¿Y a ti tampoco te importa?- Roy se molesto un poco al no obtener respuesta— Entonces, ¿Quieres que le perdone la vida o no?

— Obligarme a casarme contigo solo hará que te odie por quitarme mi lugar en el ejercito y hacer que viva una vida que no quiero, no deseo ser la esposa del führer, no deseo actual como la esposa del dirigente del ejercito y de Amestris soy un soldado no…una aristócrata que actúa según lo aprendido.

— Debes actuar según lo que deseas, así lo hice yo.

— Muchas mujeres desean casarse contigo ella se conformarían con vivir como primeras damas, ¿Por qué no vas por alguna de ellas?

— Basta de charla Riza, ¿Deseas que Logan se mantenga con vida o no?

— El esta dispuesto a morir- por un momento Roy vacilo pero la rubia continuo— El fue mi primera vida ¿Acaso no se lo debo?

— Nos casaremos dentro de tres días- Roy cubrió su rostro con la gorra— Acero y su familia esta en la ciudad, pídele a Winry y a tu amiga Rebeca ayuda para organizar una pequeña boda, arreglé que tu amiga fuera trasladada a central así que no creo que tarde en visitarte, hasta entonces abstente de visitas masculinas.

— ¡Roy!- lo llamo cuando el ya tomaba el picaporte— Si me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero…

— Basta Riza, no me preocupa si me odias…nos casaremos dentro de tres días, para ese entonces mi familia ya habrá llegado a central.

— ¿Tu familia?- Riza desconoció el perfil del militar— Creía que tu única familia era madame Christmas.

— ¿En verdad? Bueno pues entonces pronto conocerás a los demás Mustang. Hasta tener la alianza cuida tus pasos Riza.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

¡Hola Chicas! Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen **VERY HAPPY **:D

Debo disculparme porque en el capitulo anterior les dijo que este era el penúltimo capitulo…PERO NO, ajajá este fic todavía tiene dos capítulos más. Hem si a alguien le interesa el FAN-CD que hice para este fic lo puede encontrar ahora en este Link:

http: / . com /trazos/ tag/ fancd

Además ahora que ya casi acaba el fic os quería comentar que el personaje de Rommel, el zorro, esta basado en un personaje de la vida real, básicamente es un militar Alemán de la segunda guerra mundial que estuvo al mando de Hitler, casi todos los nombres que use para la historia son nombres Alemanes incluidos los nombres que le puse a los hijos de Edward jeje, bueno excepto Logan que no es alemán creo…a Logan lo invente con la imagen en mi mente de LOBEZNO de X-Men por eso es queme niego a que muera Tanto Logan como el zorro los pueden encontrar gracias al buscador de su preferencia. Gracias. xD

Y ya así como para terminar les pido, por favor, que me hagan llegar sus comentario y me digan que les parece el fic, siempre me hace mucha ilusión saber su opinión. En fin en el próximo capitulo les tengo nada más para empezar a Roy-Dad jeje. Besos! :)

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**: 1 DE MARZO (Si pasamos de 85 reviews puede que antes...que si, que es chantaje xD)


	14. Capitulo XIX: Revolution

"_She' s a rebel,  
She' s a saint,  
She' s salt of the earth,  
And she' s dangerous_"

**_Green Day - She' s a Rebel_**

**_Día 1_**

— ¿Qué haces con ese regalo Havoc?

El rubio tiro el cigarrillo en su absurdo intento por ocultar el más próximo regalo a su novia, evidentemente el führer estaba intentando distraer **TODA** la atención puesta en él y dirigirla hacia el teniente que se sintió un objeto de exposición, sentía la fiera mirada del padre de Mustang sobre él, observo con todo detalle la forma en que Robert Mustang comparaba el pobre cigarrillo del teniente contra su pipa de madera y tabaco muy probablemente importado.

— Déjalo estar Roy, de todas formas no creo que el regalo sea para ti.

Havoc agradeció el comentario de Richard, intento agradecérselo con un gesto pero el hermano de Roy no le presto la más minima atención, ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos, el único que no pintaba nada con los hijos era precisamente Robert con su pelo oscuro y el cuerpo corpulento más propio de un soldado. El teniente segundo estaba muy tenso, la familia Mustang no era normal, el padre tenía el carácter de King Bradley y el hermano era todo menos agradable. Su instinto le decía a Jean que de tener un arma los tres hombres Mustang se habrían disparado de buena gana.

— Hoy mismo le podremos entregar el traje- anuncio el sastre que tenía a Roy siendo el sastre de atención— ¿Puedo preguntar para que ocasión es este traje?

— Es para mi boda- anuncio Roy viendo de reojo la sorpresa del sastre que le había estado tomando medidas. El führer se casaba.

Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆

— **CAPITULO XIV**: REVOLUTION —

Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆

— ¡Qué!- grito Rebecca sin importarle la atención que atraía— ¡Que no, que no te creo Riza!

— Es sorprendente…- murmuro Winry viendo a Riza que igual que el resto de las personas en el restaurante mantenían su vista fija en una frenética Rebecca que se desmayaba y despertaba por momentos, la esposa de acero estaba igual de rara balbuceando cosas que solo ella entendía— ¿Es en serio?

— Dentro de dos días me caso- dijo una tranquila Riza que con cierto cansancio vio a sus amigas repetir los mismo síntomas— ¿Es que es tan sorprendente?

De no haber tenido un entrenamiento militar y saber mantener la sangre fría siempre que la ocasión lo ameritara, muy probablemente Riza se habría sentido ofendida por la conmoción de sus amigas, pero en su lugar actúo con la precisión de un soldados que iba a por su misión. Riza mando a callar a las dos parlanchinas y copio una libreta de su bolso junto con una pluma.

— Vamos a hacer una lista para la boda- su calma dejo heladas a sus amigas cuando la rubia empezó a enumerar todo lo que ella pensaba se necesitaba para una boda— Dos anillos, dos testigos y el registro de matrimonio. Es todo.

**_Día 2_**

Riza despertó por los golpes en la puerta, ¿Quién iría a visitarla a las cinco de la mañana?

— Nadie bueno- murmuro mientras cogía su arma y abría el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Te parece bien apuntarle a tu futuro marido?

Roy sonrío de buena gana al entrar en la casa de Riza, no pareció importarle que ella lo mirara con el ceño fruncido y aún apuntándole con el arma, el alquimista dejo de lado su chaqueta y su gorra, acaricio un poco la cabeza de Black Hayate y tomo el cuaderno de una mesilla, una gota resbalo por su cabeza al ver la lista de Riza para boda.

— Te alegrara saber que encargué a Havoc y Fuery de unos preparativos más elaborados para la boda, ya me imaginaba yo tus ganas de sabotear nuestro día más importante.

— Solo es una boda, carece de importancia para mi- Riza vio como el führer la miraba con cierta ironía— Me caso contigo solo por la vida de Logan— agrego con toda la intención de borrar la sonrisa de Roy pero no sucedió.

— Yo en cambio me caso contigo porque te quiero para mí- Roy se acerco al refrigerador y tomo una lata de refresco— Antes de la guerra contra el sur siempre me recibías con una comida y de buena cara, ¿Qué cambio?

— Me colocaste en una trampa, eso cambio- Riza vio como el tomaba de nuevo su chaqueta y desde fuera se escuchaban las ordenes de Havoc para encontrar al führer.

— Me temo que tendremos que retrasar dos días más la boda, ¿Te explico porque?

— No- Riza ignoro su curiosidad lo mejor que pudo.

— El día que fuera führer, por fin, ese mismo día te perdería ¿Me equivoco?- Roy no recibió respuesta pero tampoco la esperaba— Perdona si te desperté pero esta era mi única hora libre, espera por la tarde la visita de algún soldado, te traerá un vestido, puedes iniciar toda una revolución contra mi Riza pero no esperes que te deje ganar. Hasta mañana.

Riza pensó que no tendría sentido volver a la cama pero como tampoco tenía trabajo alguno sintió un creciente malestar al pensar que después de su boda tampoco tendría alguna actividad que le requiriera mayor empeño. Recordó entonces que la familia Elric estaba al completo en central, era un poco temprano para visitarlos pero ya se encargaría ella de hacer tiempo.

**_DÍA 3_**

Durante el paseo de Black Hayate por el parque el caniche negro ladro en dirección al individuo que caminaba en dirección de él y su dueña, por un momento la confusión de Riza se vio bien reflejada en su rostro y en los pasos pausados que daba conforme se acercaba al individuo, era la primera vez que confundía a alguna persona con Roy, su perro en cambio estaba confirmaba que aquel hombre era un extraño.

— Usted debe ser Riza- el tipo sonrío y extendió su mano sin importarle los gruñidos del perro— Soy Richard el hermano de Roy.

Riza no supo dar respuesta tomo la mano pero parecía más interesada en estudiar al visitante que en hacer preguntas.

— Me parece que por un momento me confundió usted con mi hermano, soy su hermano mayor apenas por dos minutos, somos mellizos.

— No le he confundido- respondió Riza más segura de si misma— Puede ser su hermano pero no noto gran parecido, apenas algunos rasgos semejantes.

— ¿De verás?- Richard sonrío sin hacer caso del persistente gruñido de Black Hayate— Es usted más observadora que el resto de la gente, escuche hablar de usted pero no pensaba que me resultara interesante hasta ahora.

— Desconozco sus expectativas, ¿Desea algo además de verme?

— En absoluto a mi solo me mueve la curiosidad por ver a una radiante novia, pero me equivoque con usted. Me voy a divertir mucho cuando vea a Roy, que tenga un buen día.

¿Y este que le pasa? Se pregunto Riza.

**_DÍA 4_**

Roy sintió que los últimos días habían sido excepcionalmente largos, cuando llego a casa esa noche no le extraño ver a su padre fumando en su estudio, no por primera vez odio el olor que dejaba esa pipa dejaba en todo el lugar.

— Richard conoció ayer a tu futura mujer- fue lo que dijo su padre nada más al verlo— ¿Qué clase de lío tienes con ella?

— No hay ningún lío y además, ¿Desde cuando te fías tú de la palabra de Richard?

— ¿Sigues compitiendo con tu hermano? Has ganado Roy, ahora eres el dirigente de este país, en tanto tu hermano es el heredero de un comerciante.

— Siempre te admire fueras o no comerciantes, pero siempre preferiste a Richard por ser primogénito, si no hubiera sido por Regina me habría tenido con conformar siempre de las dadivas de mi hermano.

— Lo dudo- Robert Mustang miro de reojo a su hijo, no se parecía en anda al muchachito que se marcho con apenas algunos ahorros prestados por su tía, apenas una muda de ropa y mucha ambición. El mismo no creyó que el menor de sus hijos lo lograra.

— ¿Ah llegado ya Regina?

— Tu tía llega en unas horas, no entiendo porque siempre debes aferrarte a las faldas de una mujer.

— Solo de una mujer, tú en cambio no tuviste reparo en tener más mujeres de las que te podías ocupar, no deseo ser como tú por eso me caso con la única que quiero.

— Eres un idealista- Robert salio del estudio sin dejar que Roy viera la sonrisa en su rostro, así que su hijo había elegido a una mujer por amor, chico tonto. Al menos en ese aspecto había sido más listo que su padre.

**_DÍA 5_**

A pesar de su negativa a casarse hoy era el día y Riza no conseguía evitar sus nervios, un auto la esperaba fuera de su apartamento, el propio Breda era el encargado de escoltarla a la casa del führer. Riza toma la gorra olvidada de Roy y salio para devolverla y de paso decir que SI, una palabra que en esos momento le resultaba muy difícil.

— Está muy guapa teniente.

— Gracias- Riza se sintió traidora al sonreír al soldado que parecía más feliz de lo que ella estaba.

El viaje duro apenas lo suficiente para Riza tomara aire y cuando por fin llegaron sus nervios se alteraron más cuando Breda le indico que debía esperar en el estudio en tanto los invitados llegaban.

— ¿Cuántos invitados son?

— Cerca de veinte personas, tranquilícese dentro de poco el propio führer vendrá por usted. Tómese su tiempo- aconsejo Breda antes de salir y dejarla en el estudio.

Riza asintió y de reojo miro su reflejo, el recogido del pelo rubio un poco rizado con la ayuda de Rebecca, el vestido era del tradicional blanco, el diseño era de una silueta liviana y quedaba dos dedos por arriba de la rodilla, el maquillaje donde Rebecca también había tenido que ver era de tonos rosados, los tacones realzaban lo suficiente la silueta de la novia. Riza suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había suspirado en los últimos días, recordó la gorra que Roy se había dejado días a tras en su casa y al acercarse al escritorio a dejarla no pudo dejar de ver dos expedientes militares con su nombre y el de Logan membretado en cada uno. La rubia no resistió la tentación de leer y se sorprendió riendo conforme más leía.

— Riza- Roy entro en la habitación y encontró a la rubia sentada en un sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro, en lugar de sentirse alegre por la sonrisa de ella sintió que una _tempestad_ se avecinaba sobre él— ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

— En absoluto- la rubia se acerco y tomo por sorpresa a Roy cuando se recargo en su pecho— Solo debo decir acepto, ¿Verdad?

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**¡HOLA CHICAS!**

Lo prometido es deuda y ta, ta, ta como llegamos a los 85 reviews…con un poco de ayuda de cierta personita que mando doble review xD

Eh aquí el penúltimo capitulo jajaja, ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo os deje? Muajajajaja…

No quiero hacer un comentario muy largo porque deseo más leer sus ptos. de vista. En fin…en fin… el próximo capitulo es el chapter final, confío en que lo disfruten, besos :D

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_: 9 de abril…si pasamos de 95 comentarios _PUEDE_ que antes -_ñ


	15. Capitulo XV: Tempestad

_I' m in love for the first time  
Don' t you know it' s gonna last?  
It' s a love that lasts forever  
It' s a love that has no past _

**_DON ´ T LET ME DOWN – THE BEATLES _**

Roy habría conseguido dar esquinazo a sus guardaespaldas sin mucha dificultad, el alquimista caminaba por la acera intentando pasar desapercibido, hasta el momento su éxito había ido bien, las calles estaban poco concurridas y en su mente creyó ser un hombre común dando un paseo de mediodía.

Cerca de un parque vio el rostro conocido de su guardaespaldas y amigo Jean Havoc, estaba acompañado de Rebecca la amiga de Riza y si sus informes eran buenas, que de hecho lo eran para algo era führer, la pareja llevaba ya varios meses juntos. El rubio se percato de su presencia y alarmado pareció excusarse con la morena para ir hasta donde se encontraba Roy.

— ¡Escapo de nuevo!- el rubio mastico su cigarro y empezó a regañarlo haciendo ademanes poco interesantes para el führer que esta vez centraba su mirada en la amiga de Riza que parecía inquieta con su llegada ¿Por qué sería?

Roy y su éxito con las mujeres era algo que siempre había tenido, ignorando a Havoc se aproximo a Rebecca y comenzó una platica del todo inocente, por momentos ella parecía más nerviosa por la atención de Roy, Jean en cambio parecía incrédulo por la forma en que su novia tenía toda su atención en el führer.

— ¡Contrólese que esta casado!- dijo por fin Havoc captando la atención del moreno que dio una fuerte carcajada que pareció impresionar a Rebecca.

— Ahora lo entiendo- la mujer sonrío a Jean y siguió hablando— No tuvo que hacer nada para conseguir a Riza, ¿A usted le resulta fácil conquistarla verdad?

Roy borro la sonrisa de su rostro obviamente contrariado por la pregunta, por un momento recordó a su padre y el desfile de esposas, amantes y demás que siempre circulaban por su vida, luego vino a la mente su hermano y la forma en que uno al otro se arrebataban a la novia en turno, o a la chica que le gustara al otro, para los Mustang conquistar una mujer era algo natural que ni si quiera requería la aprobación de la mujer en cuestión. Ellos tomaban y dejaban solo por el gusto de competir, siempre en constante rencilla su rivilidad se veía mayormente estimulada cuando uno conseguía la mujer que el otro deseaba.

— Jean tardo bastante para convencerme de salir con él- la morena sonrío y tomo la mano del rubio que estaba rojo por el gesto de Rebecca—Supongo que Riza no tuvo oportunidad.

— Su relación es muy extraña- intervino Havoc pero se callo al ver la mirada furiosa de Mustang.

¿Qué nunca tuvo oportunidad? Roy pensaba que estaba cerca de entender el porque de su presentimiento acerca de lo dócil que se mostraba Riza, no era posible que el hubiera fallado, era un militar, un experto ajedrecista, una conquista era algo natural y sencillo para un buen jugador, y sin embargo, la advertencia de su pensamiento era la misma, la batalla recién iniciaba.

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

**CAPITULO XV**: TEMPESTAD

POR: **EROL**

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

Riza escucho con atención sus deberes del día todos ellos consistían en tres actos particulares: saludar, sonreír y dar animo. Su vida como soldado había terminado, su vida como casada era un sueño extraño, observo a su familia política y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Regina Mustang.

— Empiezo admirarte más- comento la mujer— No debe ser fácil ser la esposa del dirigente de este país, ser la esposa de alguien ya es bastante difícil y los Mustang son los más pesados, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Pesados? Nunca escuche mayor tontería, a ver Regina acláranos el punto.

El padre de Roy comenzó una discusión igual que todas las mañanas de desayuno hasta ahora, era una familia inusual, en general todas las familias de Riza hasta ahora eran de lo más extrañas, la primera vez que hablo con Regina ella se dijo encantada de que Riza continuara con la tradición familiar de que todos los nombres empezaran con R, Riza, Roy, Regina, Robert y Richard. La rubia jamás se habría percatado de esa clase de cosas tan superficiales pero igualmente se había reído por una ironía más bien absurda.

— Riza esta acostumbrada a chicos pesados, a Roy lo tuvo que soportar durante su periodo en la academia-afirmo Richard.

— No conocí a Roy en la academia, lo conocí cuando se hizo alumno de mi padre- corrigió Riza viendo la sorpresa de Richard.

— ¿Su maestro? Espero que no te refieras a su maestro de alquimia.

— Justo a eso me refiero- afirmo la rubia.

— ¿En serio? Eso si que suena interesante- menciono Richard bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y su tía que miraron reticentes al mayor de los hermanos.

Una mujer se acerco a Riza para informarla de una llamada que la rubia llevaba varios días esperando, se levanto de la mesa ofreciendo una disculpa sin dar cuenta del cambio en la faz de Richard, una vez en el estudio tomo el auricular y del otro lado de la línea reconocía la voz de Alphonse:

— Es cierto- fue lo primero que escucho decir al alquimista— ¿Cambiara de opinión?

— Se hará como quedamos- dijo Riza colgando el teléfono.

Riza fijo su vista en un portarretrato apenas perceptible en el mar de libros que ocupaban un buen espacio del estudio de su esposo, era una foto del día de su boda, ambos novios mostraban un semblante reservado, una foto de boda sin ambos novios sonriendo felices le parecía extraña, Roy había cruzado su brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacía él, el deseo de poseerla y afirmar que era suya parecía ser poco correspondido por la mirada dócil de su mujer.

La rubia había estado pensando mucho en la relación precipitada con Roy, la forma en que se había enamorado de él y el desagrado de saberse traicionada provoco reacciones que hasta entonces había considerado egoístas y ajenas a ella, hasta entonces sentía que exigir a Roy más cosas de las que una mujer deseaba eran aspectos superficiales, eso fue hasta que leyó los expediente de ella y Logan, la perfecta conformación de un engaño que ahora hasta Alphonse corroboraba.

Riza descubrió que como soldado se había conformado, había dejado de lado la necesidad de ser una mujer amada, le pareció un sueño la época en que se conformo con ir siempre tras el hombre que amaba sin darse cuenta que él se alejaba cada vez más y sus pasos ya no iban a la par, Riza recordó sus sueños cuando su madre vivía, la forma en que sus padres se amaban, el deseo de ella por salir y vivir el mundo, conocer y desarrollar su mente inquieta, olvidar un punto fijo y en su lugar poder moverse y vivir, sencillamente vivir. _¿Qué desea una mujer? ¿Qué deseas Riza? _Mirando a su alrededor sabía que la respuesta no estaba ahí.

— ¿Riza?- la voz de Roy y los golpes en la puerta alertaron a Riza.

Cuando la rubia giro su mirada hacía la puerta se encontró con la llegada del führer, no logro colocar una sonrisa en el rostro como venía haciendo desde el día de su boda, en su lugar espero hasta que Roy se acerco a ella, no dejo de notar que el moreno iba vestido de civil y parecía alegre de haberla encontrado a solas, la rubia no se retiro cuando él coloco un casto beso en su frente y pregunto por su familia.

— Me parece que en este momento ya están camino a la estación de tren.

— Eso es grandioso- dijo él— Olvídate de tus obligaciones de hoy Riza, pasaremos el día fuera, ¿Qué te parece?

— Encantador.

— Esa se ha vuelto tu respuesta usual, ¿Y que si te digo que pienso renunciar al puesto de führer?

— Eso no podría creerlo- la respuesta pareció agradar a Roy que se acerco hasta tomarla de la mano— ¿Y a donde iremos?

Roy recobro entusiasmo y guío a Riza hasta al auto, se sintió un poco extraño cuando vio la sorpresa de Riza al ver que había preparado todo para un picnic, el alquimista había ordenado dirigirse al un lugar conocido como _Emerging Blume_, era un lugar del todo alejado de la ciudad cuyo mayor atractivo residía en el lago alrededor de la verde y floreciente vegetación, aparte de Roy y Riza se podía ver varias parejas y familias compartiendo el día.

— Mande a preparar una cesta de comida, ¿Qué quieres comer primero?

— Nada- respondió Riza— Recién desayune- la rubia se sentó sobre la hierba sin esperar a ver si Roy la seguía.

Roy miro enojado a la rubia pero igual fue a sentarse junto a la rubia, desde luego las mejores citas de su vida jamás serían con su esposa, ella parecía concentrada en su alrededor y el en tanto solo podía verla a ella, la melena rubia suelta, la blusa azul y la falda celeste que marcaba una pequeña cintura, desde el primer momento que la conocía le aprecio como una mujer bellísima, pero ella siempre conseguía sorprenderlo de formas extrañas, era la única mujer que siempre pasaba de él si se le daba la gana.

— Riza, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar entonces?

— ¿Y eso porque? Aquí se esta bastante bien, es muy tranquilo- Riza observo el ceño fruncido de Roy y se apresuro a añadir con cierto rencor— Bueno a ti te debe aparecer aburrido, ¿No? ¿Por qué no comes?

— Ah… no te traje solo para comer quería hablar contigo, ¿Podrías verme?

El alquimista sonrío a la mirada fiera que le dirigió la rubia, hasta el momento nada iba según su plan mental, el podía preparar una guerra pero una cita con Riza y se hacía un absoluto mentecato. Roy se mostró indeciso cuando le contó su encuentro con Havoc y Rebecca.

— Ellos salen desde hace tiempo, ¿Lo sabías Riza?

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Despedirlos? El ejercito prohíbe confraternizar tal como yo y Logan, esa fue la razón de que me expulsarán, ¿Recuerdas?

El moreno quedo libido por el rencor que guardaba cada palabra de Riza y tardo en preguntar:

— ¿Cómo has sabido que?

— Leí mi expediente y también el de Logan, fue muy instructivo saber que la primera reforma que hiciste fue eliminar la pena de muerte en el ejercito, mucho antes de que acero y yo llegáramos a Amestris, Alphonse lo confirmo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Desde el día de la boda, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a jugar sucio?

— En el mismo momento que sentía que te perdía y…- Roy miro desconcertado la mirada envenenada que ella le dirigía.

— Pero es que ella me perdiste, dentro de tu plan, ¿No pensaste en ello?

La conclusión de esa cita fue más de lo que Roy esperaba.

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

Habían regresado a casa en completo silencio y el clima parecía acorde al animo del führer, una tormenta había borrado cualquier rastro de luz y parecía jugarle una broma a un alquimista que se hacía inútil bajo la lluvia, estando en la habitación del matrimonio el moreno cubría su rostro y recostado miraba a la rubia que parecía absorta viendo la lluvia en la ventana.

— ¿Tú me odias Riza?- Roy escucho un _no_ como respuesta— ¿Entonces me amas?

— No- respondió ella secamente ignorando a Roy que se levantaba de su aparente reposo, supo que el estaba triste cuando la tomo por la cintura y oculto su rostro en la cavidad de su cuello.

— Esta mañana Rebecca menciono que yo no había tenido dificultad en conquistarte- el moreno solo lograba ver la lluvia golpeando contra el vidrio y le pareció extraño ver una intermitente lámpara— No me dio oportunidad a decirle que tu tampoco habías tenido problema en volverme loco.

La rubia se alejo de él y lo miro entre sorprendida y enojada antes de exclamar:

— ¡No me digas eso ahora! Ya no quiero escucharte, todo lo que dices siempre me hace cambiar de opinión, siempre te perdono y luego termino por enojarme conmigo misma por ser tan débil.

— Tú no eres débil, de nosotros eres tú siempre quién…

— Quién lo lleva todo, quién no expresa nada, soy el perfecto soldado y ahora ya ni siquiera eso, ¡Porque tú me lo arrebataste cuando nos acusaste a mi y a Logan!- la rubia se río entre dientes y dio un paso hacía Roy que inconcientemente retrocedió— Cuando lo leía no conseguía dejar de reír, confraternizar entre soldados significa la expulsión de uno de los dos del ejercito, y me elegiste a mí para el sacrificio, a mí que solo he tenido una relación contigo porque te amé como una boba, una tonta, una ciega.

— Tú no podías seguir en el ejercito, ¿Cómo podía exponerte a guerras y batallas?

— ¿Temías exponerme a la muerte? He vivido con ella más tiempo que tú, llevo sus marcas en la piel. Me traicionaste eso es todo.

— No lo es Riza si tu me dejarás...

— ¡Vete, vete!- grito colérica y cuando el intento acercarse la mano de Riza se impacto contra la mejilla del cabizbajo soldado que opto por retirarse a su estudio.

En Amestris la noche parecía más oscura que otras ocasiones, Roy permanecía en su estudio con las luces apagadas, llevaba horas pensando en la forma de solucionar su conflicto con la rubia, concentrado en buscar soluciones se sobresalto fue mayor cuando la sombra de su hermano se proyecto frente a él, en el resquicio de la puerta Richard miraba con aversión al menor de los dos.

— ¿Tan pronto has peleado con tu radiante novia?

— ¿Por qué sigues en Amestris?- Roy miro desconfiado a su hermano y su mirada felina le recordó la envidia que siempre había persistido entre ambos— ¿Qué estás planeando Richard?

— Ella es el secreto de tu alquimia, ¿Verdad?

— Aún si lo fuera no conseguirías nada.

— Si consigo dar con ella primero que tú créeme que lo dirá, ser alquimista fue el único sueño que alguna vez compartimos, ¿Por qué no la llamamos y…?

Roy abrió los ojos y no le importo empujar a su hermano, el moreno corrió escaleras arriba entre tropezones, muy cerca iba su hermano tan parecido a él, Richard se acerco a Roy cuando este miraba por la ventana donde aún se agolpaba la violenta _tempestad_.

— ¿Por qué alguien saldría con una lámpara en medio de esta noche?

— Tú y yo lo hacíamos para mandarnos señales, de esa forma nos comunicábamos- dijo Richard percibiendo la soledad de su hermano mellizo— Ja, ja, ja no me digas que te dejaron.

— Es peor que eso- Roy se río junto con su hermano cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos— Huyo con alguien.

Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆ Ω ∆

— Un mujer y un hombre que corresponden a la descripción solicitada fueron vistos en la estación de trenes de ciudad del este, su recorrido indica que se dirigían rumbo al desierto que sirve como frontera entre Amestris y el país identificado como Xing, por las señas se puede confirmar la identidad de ambos individuos, el primero de ellos es el alquimista estatal Alphonse Elric con licencia para investigar métodos médicos, la segunda se identifica como Riza Mustang teniente segunda expulsada del ejercito por confraternización dentro de la armada, ese es el informe hasta el momento mi führer- termino diciendo Breda— ¿Qué acciones quiere tomar ahora?

— ¿Cuántos meses se toma un hombre en encontrar a su mujer?

— Un hombre promedio bastante tiempo- intervino Richard— Dos hermanos Mustang en tres meses, ¿Crees estar a mi altura?

Richard se río y no pudo menos que admirar a su hermano, ¿En que estaba pensando Roy?

— ¿Y quién dice que pienso llevarte?- contraatacó el alquimista de fuego.

Roy respiro hondo sin permitir a su mente borrar la imagen de Riza, sus palabras, el gesto de una tímida sonrisa que no le permitía perdonarse, él buscaría llegar a ella y una vez que lo consiguiera la conquistaría una y otra vez, la volvería loca y la provocaría hasta sentirla explotar en sus brazos, ella no tendría oportunidad de repetir un no, apostaría a conquistar, tal como un hombre conquista él amor de mujer.

**_FIN _**

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

**GRACIAS POR SER PARTE DE ESTE FIC **

**:luvi hawkeye:CuttieCorpse:Rukia:Noriko X:riza-paola:Dark-san86:arual17:HoneyHawkeye:riza hawkeye:okashira janet:**

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §

_Roy Mustang a conseguido conquistar el puesto de führer, ahora su mayor reto es la victoria de ganar el amor de una esposa que le detesta, la siempre temperamental Riza..._

**_La palabra Amor_** : Nuevo Fic : Continuación de **Doble Apuesta**

§ • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • § • §


	16. Palabra: Amor

A:

**Noriko X : Dark-san86 : Rukia: vetagiXD :riza-paola: HoneyHawkeye y arual17.**

Así como a a todas las personitas que me han hecho el honor de leer esta historia, comaprtirla, y agregarla a su listado de favoritos le quiero decir...

**GRACIAS! **

Doble Apuesta es mi primer fic de FMA y la recepción no pudo haber sido mejor, garcias por sus palabras, correciones y puntos de vista. Si gustan leer más de esta historia que empeza ya hace algunos meses les invito a leer el nuevo fic y continuación de este llamado LA PALABRA AMOR. UN BESOTE y gracias por toamr parte de su tiempo para leerme y comentar. **UN ABRAZO**. :D

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6921413/1/La_Palabra_Amor_


End file.
